DIARY OF AN ANGEL
by BabyWonKyu
Summary: HAPPY WONKYUDAY :)/ PART 2 OF 2 END/Dia adalah Malaikat-ku. Cahaya-nya yang terang mengisyaratkan keindahan Surga. Sayapnya yang putih mewakili Cinta sejati yang ada dalam hatinya. Tuhan, kutitipkan malaikatku kepadamu hingga ia bisa bersinar dan terbang menuju SurgaMu diatas sana./TWOSHOOT/WONKYU slight YUNKYU/ BL,YAOI/ DLDR/RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

"_Dia adalah Malaikat. Malaikat-ku yang paling aku kasihi."_

**.**

"**Bias terang sinar malaikatku, selalu menerangi duniaku yang gelap. Seterang **_**Alpha Centauri**_** di cakrawala Andromeda."**

Sreeet

Cahaya pagi yang hangat memasuki celah-celah jendela kaca yang baru saja dibuka. Bingkai-bingkai putihnya berkilau saat sinar hangat itu berebut masuk memenuhi ruangan luas yang tertutup sejak semalaman itu. Sesosok tubuh berdiri di ambang jendela yang kini telah terbelah lebar itu, lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat helaian surai ikal coklatnya bergerak lembut tertiup angin pagi yang sedikit dingin. Kulit putih pucatnya seakan berkilau saat sang surya menyorotnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjang besar di sisi kiri jendela kaca, sambil sesekali memunguti dan merapikan segalanya yang terlihat tidak terletak pada tempatnya. Setelah memastikan kamar luas itu rapi dan kopi panas yang dibawanya sudah siap di meja nakas, pemuda itu menatap sosok yang masih bergelung di ranjang. Senyuman tipis kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya dan dengan perlahan di tariknya selimut yang menutupi sosok yang masih tertidur itu.

"Tuan Muda, sudah saatnya anda bangun―"

Sret

Bruk

Tubuh itu seketika terbanting di atas ranjang empuk itu sesaat setelah sepasang lengan kekar menariknya tiba-tiba. Iris coklat caramel itu sedikit memancarkan sorot terkejut saat bertemu dengan iris kelam yang menatapnya datar dari pria yang saat ini sedang mengekang tubuhnya dari atas itu.

"Tu-tuan Muda, anda harus segera―"

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak pernah mengganggu tidurku." Sela suara berat itu dengan sebuah senyuman lembut sambil membelai wajah manis di bawahnya. "Atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman, Cho Kyuhyun~"

Bisa saja orang mengira bahwa keadaan mereka saat ini sangatlah manis. Seorang Pelayan dan Tuan Mudanya yang memiliki perasaan sedemikian dekat dan sang Tuan Muda mencoba menggoda Pelayan-nya untuk sekedar menikmati wajah memerah atau gugup yang ditampilkan si Pelayan.

Pendapat orang terlalu relatif. Terlalu umum, dan kenyataannya adalah…

"Tuan Muda―"

PLAK

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menghukummu."

PLAK

PLAK

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya saat tamparan-tamparan itu mendarat bergantian di pipi kiri dan kanannya. Beberapa kilau bintang berhamburan di sekitar matanya dan kepalanya menjadi sedikit pusing.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak membangunkanku hari ini, hmm?"

"A-anda ada jadwal menemu be-beberapa client di perusahaan, Tuan Muda." ucap pemuda itu dengan terbata sambil menahan perih di sudut bibirnya yang pasti berdarah.

PLAK

"DIAM! AKU TIDAK BERMINAT MENEMUI ORANG-ORANG BRENGSEK ITU!" seru pria itu sambil mencengkeram dagu Kyuhyun hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. "Mereka hanya akan membohongiku dan menghabiskan uangku, sama saja seperti yang lain. Hina seperti yang lain! Seperti dirimu!"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sendu iris kelam yang juga menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan dan emosi itu. Pemuda itu hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya saat pria yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya itu kini mulai mencuimnya kasar, tidak memperdulikan sudut bibirnya yang terluka karena bekas tamparannya.

"Sekarang kau harus menerima hukumanmu, Pelayan tidak berguna!"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Tuan Muda-nya itu mulai membuka seragam pelayannya dan menjamah tubuhnya dengan kasar. Pemuda itu diam dan tidak melawan sama sekali, karena dirinya hanyalah pelayan rendah yang tidak pantas melawan perintah Tuan-nya.

Selalu seperti ini jika ia tidak sengaja membuat kesalahan seperti saat ini. Tapi baginya ini sudah biasa. Asalkan pria tampan yang saat ini masih menikmati tubuhnya itu bisa merasa puas walau dengan menyiksanya seperti sekarang.

Ia tidak apa-apa.

'_Asal kau bahagia, Tuan Muda Siwon. Asal kau bahagia.' _Lirihnya dalam hati saat Tuan-nya itu mulai bergerak dengan cepat dan kasar di dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa butir air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"**Dia Malaikat-ku yang bercahaya. Cahaya-nya begitu terang walau saat ini masih diselimuti kegelapan. Tapi suatu saat, cahaya itu akan seterang bintang paling berkilau di semesta."**

**Jadi, Tuhan…**

**Inilah Malaikatku…**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DIARY OF AN ANGEL**

**Chapter 1 of 2**

**Genre: ****Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T-M**

**Main Pairing: WONKYU**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**SUMMARY:**

**Dia adalah Malaikat-ku. Cahaya-nya yang terang mengisyaratkan keindahan Surga. Sayapnya yang putih mewakili Cinta sejati yang ada dalam hatinya.**

**.**

**SPECIAL FOR WONKYU DAY**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

"**Malaikatku kadang tak bersayap, membuat keindahannya yang abadi tampak selalu abstrak."**

Kediaman keluarga Choi memang besar dan sangat megah. Mansion ini berdiri hampir memakan sebagian lahan di daerah barat ibukota Korea Selatan yang padat. Halamannya yang luas seakan dapat digunakan untuk bermain sepak bola, golf, atau bahkan mendaratkan sebuah pesawat terbang. Karena itu, di butuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk merawat dan memlihara aset keluarga kaya raya itu.

"Donghae Hyung, Hyukjae Hyung, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana tempat ini? Aku harus mengambil beberapa baju Tuan Muda di Butik itu."

Dua orang namja yang tadinya sedang sibuk menata beberapa tangkai bunga mawar di dalam vas bunga raksasa di ruang tengah itu menolehkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lembut. Yang berwajah mirip ikan segera mengambil kertas kecil dari tangan pucat itu.

"Sepertinya ini di daerah pusat Seoul. Mau kuantar kesana, Kyu?"

"Tidak perlu, Hae Hyung. Tunjukkan saja dimana letak pastinya, aku akan naik bis kesana."

Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak gemas surai ikal Kyuhyun. Hyukjae disampingnya hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang cemberut kerena ulah Donghae yang mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah rapi. Namja berjuluk monyet itu terdiam melihat luka kecil di sudut bibir Kyuhyun dan beberapa lebam di sekitar pengelangan tangan pucat yang sedikit tertutup kemeja panjangnya.

"Apa pagi ini Tuan Muda Siwon melukaimu lagi, Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae pelan namun sukses membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Ah, gwaenchana, Hyuk Hyung." sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar sambil berusaha menurunkan lengan kemejanya hingga menutupi pergelangan tangannya yang memar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap-siap ke Butik ini. Terima kasih banyak, Hyungdeul."

Donghae menahan lengan Hyukjae yang sudah akan menyusul Kyuhyun. Namja berwajah ikan itu menggeleng pelan saat melihat sorot mata Hyukjae yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Seharusnya, ia belajar di sekolah di usianya saat ini. Seharusnya ia bersenang-senang menikmati masa remajanya dan bukannya menderita seperti itu, Hae~" lirih Hyukjae diiringi satu butir air mata yang turun dari pipinya, "Dia masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan semuanya."

"Kyuhyun tidak lemah, Hyukkie. Aku yakin dia kuat." Balas Donghae masih memandangi punggung kecil Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang di tikungan koridor. Mata ikannya bersinar sendu. "Dia melakukan semua ini demi keluarganya. Dia anak baik~"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan membiarkan dua butir air matanya meluncur begitu saja. Donghae beranjak kemudian dan pamit kepadanya untuk mengantar rekan pelayannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu.

"**Sayap Malaikat-ku akan terbentang indah dengan warna putih yang suci. Sesuci cintaku untuknya. Tapi saat ini sayapnya terluka, membuatnya terpuruk di bumi."**

**.**

**.**

"**Hatinya sehangat pelukan di musim gugur. Begitu menentramkan dan menenangkan. Begitulah gambaran hati Malaikat-ku."**

"Sial! Aku bosan melihat wajah palsu mereka!"

Choi Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat di kursi kerjanya yang mewah. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan _meeting_ dengan beberapa _client_. Dan pria muda itu sungguh sangat muak karena harus melihat wajah dan senyum yang menurutnya palsu, penuh dusta.

"Jika saja mereka bukan _client_ perusahaan, aku tidak segan-segan menghabisinya saat ini juga." Ucapnya lagi sambil menuangkan minuman berwarna merah gelap ke dalam gelas kaki tingginya, Wine.

Hari sudah sore. Siwon menatap sinar oranye yang merayap masuk melalui jendela kaca besar di belakangnya. Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan menatap pemandangan kota Seoul di depannya. Semuanya terlihat jelas dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sangat indah. Namun, iris kelam itu seakan tidak pernah mengenal kata keindahan di dalamnya. Semuanya sama baginya. Segalanya menjijikkan.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian dan membuat semua yang menentang kalian musnah dari muka bumi ini." ucapnya sambil mencengkeram gelas Wine di tangannya erat-erat saat bayangan wajah melintas di pikirannya. "Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus membayarnya."

"**Malaikat-ku selalu berhati hangat. Ia memandang semuanya dengan senyuman yang menenangnkan. Namun saat ini hatinya masih sedingin es, kuharap kelak kepingan es itu bisa mencair dan Malaikat-ku bisa tersenyum lagi."**

**.**

**.**

"**Tingkah laku dan ucapannya selalu lembut. Selembut cinta yang tergambar jelas di sorot matanya."**

Ceklek

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

Ucapan para pelayan yang berjajar di sepanjang pintu itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh sosok yang kini berjalan angkuh menuju tangga besar rumah megahnya. Setelah menyerahkan tas dan jas kerjanya kepada pelayan di samping kanan dan kirinya, Siwon mengedarkan mata ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Dimana dia?"

"Pelayan Cho masih belum kembali mengambil baju anda, Tuan Muda. Mungkin sebenta―"

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHNYA BEGITU LAMA?! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, BAWA DIA PADAKU SEKARANG!"

Semua pelayan yang ada disana menunduk takut saat seruan itu terdengar begitu keras di telinga mereka. Siwon masih bertahan di posisinya sambil menatap penuh amarah kepada semua orang yang ada disana. Semua hal memuakkan di sekitarnya itu membuatnya murka.

Ceklek

Semua perhatian mengarah ke arah pintu utama yang terbuka perlahan bersamaan dengan dua orang yang masuk. Siwon menatap kedua orang itu dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kantung-kantung baju yang dibawanya tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di depannya. Sedangkan Donghae yang lebih dulu bertemu mata dengan Tuan Muda-nya, hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya.

Tap tap tap

"Tuan Mud―"

Bugh

Kyuhyun sontak menjatuhkan semua tas yang berisi baju mahal yang telah ia ambil dari salah satu butik mahal di tengah kota begitu saja, saat melihat Donghae tersungkur di lantai sesaat setelah Siwon memukulnya. Donghae berusaha bangkit namun Siwon kembali menendangnya keras hingga namja itu tersungkur lagi dengan suara keras. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menyaksikan dalam diam dan takut.

"Tuan Muda, saya mohon hentikan. Jangan menyakiti Donghae-ssi. Saya mohon." Sergah Kyuhyun sambil menahan kaki Siwon yang sudah akan menendang Donghae lagi. Pemuda itu bersimpuh sambil memeluk sebelah kaki Siwon. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Donghae yang kini mulai meringis kesakitan dan mencoba bangkit di tempatnya.

Sret

"Kemana saja kau?! Kau lupa dengan pekerjaanmu, hah?!" seru Siwon sambil menarik surai ikal Kyuhyun hingga membuat pemuda itu berdiri dari tempatnya dengan sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. S-saya hanya mengambil ba―"

"JANGAN MENYELAKU, NAMJA HINA! INGAT POSISIMU DISINI!" seru Siwon yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan lebih memilih menunduk. "INGAT KALIAN SEMUA! JIKA ADA YANG BERANI MELANGGAR PERINTAHKU, MAKA AKAN BERAKHIR SEPERTI DIA!"

Setelah ucapannya berakhir, Siwon segera menarik Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan Donghae yang mulai menatapnya khawatir. Bukan hanya Donghae, semua yang ada disana sangat khawatir dengan nasib pelayan muda itu.

Brak

Bruk

Kyuhyun kembali meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya membentur dinding dengan keras sesaat setelah Siwon menghempaskannya ke dalam kamarnya. Sebuah vas bunga di samping tubuhnya, pecah karena tidak sengaja tertabrak tubuhnya, membuat keping-kepingan tajam itu berhamburan di depannya. Siwon bergerak mendekat lalu kembali menarik surai coklat itu keras hingga mendongak.

"Kau mulai membangkang perintahku, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau lupa apa kesalahanmu?!" ucap Siwon sambil mencengkeram dagu Kyuhyun erat-erat.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Kami sulit mendapatkan Bus karena―"

"Omong kosong!" ucap Siwon hingga membuat Kyuhyun kembali kehilangan kata-katanya. "Bilang saja kau bersenang-senang dengan teman pelayanmu itu dan lupa tugasmu. Bagaimana hari kalian? Apakah menyenangkan? Apakah dia mengajakmu berkencan di taman lalu menyewa hotel murah dan menidurimu sampai puas hingga sore? Dan kalian beralibi bahwa kalian kesulitan mendapatkan bus untuk pulang? Begitukah?"

Kyuhyun menggelang lemah diantara kekangan tangan Siwon yang masih mencengkeram dagunya erat. Beberapa butir air mata berjatuhan dari iris karamelnya pertanda menahan sakit. Sakit di tubuh dan hatinya.

"Ingat ini, Cho Kyuhyun, kau itu hina. Kau pendosa, pembunuh, kotor. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pantas bersamamu, kau hanya pantas dihina dan disakiti." Ucap Siwon lagi sambil mengambil satu keping vas bunga di sampingnya lalu dengan perlahan diraihnya jemari pucat Kyuhyun dan digoresnya telapak tangan pucat itu hingga berdarah.

Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan perih saat kepingan tajam itu menggores telapak tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak untuk menghalau rasa sakit yang di deritanya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa seijin Tuan Mudanya ini.

Siwon menyeringai melihat cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu dengan perlahan, pria tampan itu mengusapkan darah itu ke belahan bibir Kyuhyun hingga membuat bibir pink di depannya itu merah seperti di lipstick.

"Lihat, bibirmu sangat cocok dengan lipstick darah ini." ucap Siwon sambil terus mengoleskan darah itu ke bibir Kyuhyun yang kini sudah lemas di depannya. Pemuda manis itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata pasrah dengan semua perlakuan tuan mudanya itu. Bukankah Siwon sudah bilang bahwa dirinya pantas untuk disiksa dan disakiti seperti ini.

Dan air mata Kyuhyun kembali menyeruak keluar begitu kedua matanya terbuka. Dan saat tubuhnya kembali di hempaskan ke ranjang oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu pria tampan yang kini mulai menanggalkan semua pakaiannya itu.

"**Malaikatku… dia hanya terjatuh. Dia akan bangkit kembali begitu sinar cinta menerangi langkahnya untuk terbang ke langit yang jauh."**

**.**

**.**

"**Satu hal yang membuatku yakin bahwa dia adalah Malaikatku adalah sorot matanya."**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Langit di luar masih gelap total, mungkin pagi masih beberapa jam lagi, batinnya. Pemuda itu mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya namun usahanya sempat terhenti saat merasakan sakit di semua bagian tubuhnya. Ketika pandangannya mulai jelas, dapat dilihat Tuan Muda-nya masih terlelap tak jauh darinya dengan posisi telentang. Dengan perlahan di letakkannya sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Siwon. Kyuhyun kemudian kembali bergerak bangun dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di sekitar ranjang dengan langkah tertatih. Setelah berhasil memakai pakaiannya lagi, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi ranjang lalu membenarkan letak bantal Siwon. setelah membersihkan pecahan vas bunga dan membereskan semua yang ada di kamar Tuan Muda-nya itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu.

Semuanya masih begitu hening di luar. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar pelayan dengan tertatih. Keadaan tubuhnya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja saat ini. Semuanya terasa sakit dan patah-patah. Siwon memang selalu kasar dengannya, namun ia sudah terbiasa. Hanya saja kali ini semuanya terlalu melelahkan, bahkan Kyuhyun ingat bahwa ia belum meyentuh makanan sama sekali sejak kemarin pagi.

Setelah sampai di kamar pelayan, Kyuhyun segera menuju _washtafel_ dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sangat berantakan dan pucat.

"Kau tidak boleh sakit, Cho Kyuhyun~"ucapnya pada diri sendiri lalu menyalakan kran air untuk membasuh telapak tangannya yang terluka. Air di _washtafel_ berubah kemerahan saat lukanya kembali terbuka, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Grep

"Hae Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun terkejut ketika sepasang tangan kini bergabung dengan tangannya sendiri di bawah kran air yang masih menyala. Donghae hanya diam dan kini mulai menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk membasuh luka Kyuhyun. Namja berwajah ikan itu masih menolak menatapnya.

"Hae Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa membasuh tanganku sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghindari tangan Donghae yang masih telaten membasuh tangannnya di bawah kran.

"Gwaenchana, Kyu. Aku akan membantumu membersihkan luka ini." sahut Donghae masih menolak menatap Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya masih bertahan membersihkan tangan pucat Kyuhyun yang terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Ini hanya tergores. Sebentar lagi pasti kering."

Donghae hanya mengangguk dengan masih bertahan pada kegiatannya. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tak mengerti. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang mata ikan yang masih menolak menatapnya itu.

"Kyu, mianhae~"

"Hyung?"

Kini Donghae menatap Kyuhyun langsung di matanya. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu menatapnya terkejut saat melihat air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Hyung―"

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Kyu. Aku akan membantumu lari. Aku tidak mau kau diperlakukan seperti ini lagi. Kumohon, pikirkan dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun~" ucap Donghae sambil menatap iris coklat di depannya dalam-dalam. Air mata masih mengalir dari matanya.

Kyuhyun membalas kata-kata Donghae hanya dengan senyumnya yang kekanakan. Pemuda itu menepuk tangan namja yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu dengan lembut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hae Hyung? Aku baik-baik saja, lihat? Lagipula luka ini karena aku tidak berhati-hati―"

"DENGARKAN AKU, KYU!" seru Donghae sambil mencengkeram kedua lengan Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak pandai dalam berbohong, Kyuhyun. Dan bukan luka ini saja yang sedang kau derita. Bagaimana dengan luka di kakimu, di kepalamu, di badanmu, dan di bagian lain tubuhmu yang sengaja kau sembunyikan? Bagaimana dengan luka di dalam hatimu saat Tuan Muda mencacimu dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang kejam. Apakah kau mengingkari rasa sakitnya? Apa kau yakin bisa bertahan dari rasa sakit ini selamanya, Cho Kyuhyun? Bisakah?"

Donghae sudah tidak tahan. Segalanya yang ada di dalam hatinya kini tumpah saat rasa iba dan kasihan untuk pemuda di depannya ini terasa begitu besar.

"Aku bisa, Hae Hyung. Hyung tenang saja, arra?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, membuat Donghae menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Hoaaam, aku mulai mengantuk. Sebaiknya kita kembali tidur dan bekerja keras lagi besok. Fighting!"

Donghae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Kyuhyun berpamitan kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Selalu seperti ini, bukan kali ini saja Donghae memohon kepada namja manis di depannya ini untuk pergi, namun jawaban Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menyelamatkan namja manis yang ia anggap adik sendiri itu.

Terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya, Donghae tidak menyadari air mata yang kini mengalir deras dari iris coklat caramel Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih menuju kamarnya.

"**Malaikatku… demi melihatmu terbang jauh, aku rela terjatuh dan tak pernah bangun. Asal sayap indahmu bisa terbentang suatu saat nanti."**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku suka salju. Karena saat salju turun, aku bisa membuat **_**Snow Angel **_**dengan kaki dan tanganku."**

Pagi itu adalah pertengahan bulan Desember yang dingin. Gumpalan-gumpalan es putih itu turun perlahan menyelimuti apapun yang ada di luar dengan sebuah selimut putih tebal yang dingin. Suasana natal sudah sangat terasa di berbagai tempat disana.

Siwon memandangi pigura besar tepat di depannya. Pandangan matanya datar dan tak berekspresi seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya bersemayam di dalam saku celananya untuk menghalau rasa dingin. Citra sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya tergambar jelas di dalam pigura besar itu. Duduk demgan posisi elegan dan sorot mata teduh namun penuh kebanggaan.

"Ayah… Ibu… Aku―"

"Permisi, Tuan Muda. Kopi anda sudah siap."

Gumaman Siwon dan pikirannya yang berkelana ke masa kecilnya seketika musnah saat suara lembut itu terdengar di telinganya. Siapapun akan tersenyum atau paling tidak merasa nyaman dengan suara lembut itu, namun tidak bagi Choi Siwon. Suara lembut itu lebih seperti suara penuh kepalsuan dan membuat rasa kebencian kembali menguasainya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan perapian buatan yang menyala hangat. Secangkir kopi sudah tersaji di depannya. Panas dan beraroma sedap.

Byur

Prang

Kyuhyun menatap Tuan Muda-nya terkejut dan tidak mengerti saat pria di depannya itu memuntahkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya lalu membanting cangkirnya hingga pecah berkeping.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?" seru Siwon seraya menarik kerah kemeja pelayan Kyuhyun hingga membuat pemuda berwajah manis itu tercekik, "Kau mau membuat lidahku cedera dengan kopi panas itu?!"

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan―"

PLAK

"Kau tidak berguna. Sama seperti kedua orang tuamu yang pembunuh itu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas sambil mencoba berdiri dari posisi tubuhnya yang tersungkur setelah Siwon menamparnya dengan keras. Sudut bibirnya kembali terasa perih dan bisa dipastikan akan berdarah.

"Kalian semua sama saja. Lebih baik kalian mati!" ucap Siwon sambil menatap remeh pemuda di depannya yang kini mulai bergerak memunguti pecahan cangkir di depannya. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja. Kau harus merasakan penderitaan seperti yang kualami setelah orang tuamu membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku. Kau harus menderita dan memohon kematianmu sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Tuan Muda." sahut Kyuhyun pendek sambil membungkuk sopan dengan tangan yang membawa kepingan cangkir yang baru saja dipungutinya.

"Bagus. Itu baru pelayanku yang setia." Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang masih membawa kepingan cangkir. Siwon meremas kedua telapak tangan itu yang secara tidak langsung membuat telapak tangan yang sudah pernah ia lukai itu, kini kembali dihujam pecahan kaca gelas yang masih dibawanya.

Tes

Cairan merah itu kembali menetes dan mengalir dari telapak tangan pucat yang rapuh itu. Pemiliknya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibirnya keras-keras untuk menahan perih, sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum puas melihat wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun di depannya.

Prang

"Ck! Lihat! Kau membuat tanganku ternoda darah kotormu! Cepat bersihkan!" ucap Siwon sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi sesaat setelah menepis telapak tangan yang tadi di genggamnya hingga pecahan cangkir itu kembali terbengkalai di lantai.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengambil sebuah kain lap bersih di meja dan mulai membersihkan telapak tangan Siwon dari sisa-sisa darahnya. Pemuda itu sesekali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela samping saat salju mulai turun dengan lebat. Tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit dan darah yang masih mengalir dari kedua telapak tangannya.

"**Malaikatku… jiwanya seputih salju yang selalu kusukai. Namun saat ini jiwanya masih tertutup awan gelap yang hitam. Tapi aku percaya, suatu saat Kristal putih itu akan menghiasi jiwanya yang indah."**

**.**

**.**

"**Semua orang bisa menjadi seorang Malaikat. Karena mereka memiliki kebaikan dalam diri mereka."**

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda."

"Terima kasih."

Barisan pelayan itu membungkuk sopan kepada sesosok pria tampan yang baru saja memasuki kediaman Choi yang megah. Pria itu menyerahkan mantel dan kopernya kepada pelayang di sampingnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Pria tampan itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke arah tangga besar rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Choi Yunho. Saya Cho Kyuhyun, pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Siwon. Mari saya antar ke ruang kerja, Tuan Muda Siwon sudah menunggu anda disana."

Yunho terkesima melihat sikap sopan dan suara jernih itu. Sorot matanya yang setajam musang menatap sosok pemuda di depannya dengan kagum. Pemuda di depannya ini memberikan aura yang memikat walau terkesan lugu.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan membungkuk sopan dan mulai memandunya menuju salah satu ruangan di lantai dua.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi pelayan pribadi Adikku, Kyuhyun-ssi?"tanya Yunho basa-basi sambil memperhatikan punggung kecil di depannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Yunho lalu membungkuk sopan. Membuat Yunho semakin mengagumi sosok yang baru di kenalnya ini.

"Saya bekerja untuk Tuan Muda Siwon sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Tuan Muda."

"Hmm. Pantas aku baru tidak melihatmu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Yunho. Keduanya terlibat perbincangan ringan hingga mencapai pintu ruang kerja Siwon di lantai dua. Yunho memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini mengetuk pintu coklat besar di depannya. Namja itu sungguh kagum dengan sikap dan apapun yang ada pada diri namja yang terkesan manis dan lugu di depannya itu. Seulas senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Ceklek

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Muda." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meminggirkan tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan bagi Yunho untuk masuk.

Yunho mengangguk masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mata musangnya meredup saat memasuki ruangan luas itu dan mendapati seseorang yang duduk di belakang meja besar sambil menatapnya datar.

"Siwon-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut saat adiknya itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini―Hyung?" sahut Siwon datar tanpa berniat membalas sapaan Yunho dengan bagian akhir kalimatnya yang terkesan diucapkan dengan terpaksa.

Yunho tertawa pelan lalu menepuk bahu _dongsaeng_-nya pelan. Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di sisi pintu hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Perusahaan di Jepang akan segera diperluas. Aku akan mengadakan rapat dengan managemen disini." Ucap Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa disana. Siwon ikut duduk di depannya masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. "Bagaimana kabar perusahaan disini?"

"Semuanya aman dalam kendaliku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan-tangan kotor kembali merusak kesuksesan keluarga kita." Sahut Siwon datar kali ini sambil melayangkan pandangan menusuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya tertunduk di tempatnya.

"Siwon, kau harus bangun dari keterpurukan." Kali ini Yunho yang berbicara sambil menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sendu, "Ayah dan Ibu sudah tenang disana. Kau harus merelakan kepergian mereka."

Sret

Yunho sedikit tersentak saat Siwon berdiri dengan tiba-tiba lalu beranjak menuju salah satu jendela besar disana.

"Aku akan rela jika dendam mereka terbalaskan, Hyung. Mereka yang bersalah tidak akan aku biarkan hidup tenang begitu saja."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang sebentar kemudian berdiri juga sambil menatap nanar Siwon yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aku tidak berminat membicarakan ini lagi, Siwon. Kau harus bangkit dari semua ini." ucap Yunho lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namja bermata musang itu tersenyum lembut sekilas saat Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan kepadanya saat akan melewati pintu. "Terima kasih telah menyambut dan mengantarku kesini, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau benar-benar pelayan yang sopan dan baik."

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan sekali lagi saat Yunho memujinya lalu membukakan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Yunho keluar. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya saat melihat Yunho mulai berjalan keluar menyusuri koridor panjang rumah besar itu dan mulai membalas sapaan beberapa pelayan yang melintas dengan gaya yang ramah.

Begitu punggung Yunho sudah tak terlihat di tikungan koridor, Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu perlahan dan berniat akan membereskan cangkir di atas meja kerja Siwon sebelum―

Sret

Bruk

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali terhempas membentur pintu di belakangnya saat Siwon menarik lehernya dan menahannya di belakang pintu.

"Oh, apa itu tadi? Kau terpesona dengan sikap lembut kakakku?" ucap Siwon sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Kyuhyun yang masih dicengkeramnya, "Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, namja jalang! Ingat posisimu~ Kau tidak pernah pantas untuk menyukai siapapun, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak berhak mendapatkan cinta dari siapapun, kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun, sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata pedas itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk paham dengan menahan sakit di lehernya yang seakan tercekik. Siwon tersenyum menang melihat wajah pasrah di depannya. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan, di dorongnya tubuh rapuh di depannya hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku! Dan kau kuhukum untuk tidak makan hari ini karena telah berani sok akrab dengan kakakku! Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, Tuan Muda." sahut Kyuhyun sambil berusaha keras bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

**Malaikatku… sayapnya hanya sedikit patah dan terluka. Suatu saat aku yakin, malaikatku akan terbang menebarkan cinta yang hangat di dalam hatinya.**

**.**

**.**

**Suatu saat… aku ingin bisa melihat sayapnya yang seputih salju membentang di depan mataku.**

Donghae dan Hyukjae baru saja akan memindahkan sebuah vas bunga besar yang sudah selesai dihias dengan mawar putih yang indah pesanan Yunho. Sejak putra Sulung keluarga Choi itu pulang tadi pagi, rumah yang biasanya tampak suram itu kini sedikit lebih bercahaya. Tidak heran, karena memang Yunho adalah pribadi yang ramah dan sangat berbeda jauh dengan Siwon.

"Kyu, kau mau makan bersama kami? Tuan Muda Yunho membelikan seluruh pelayan masakan Jepang yang enak sekali~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Hyukjae. Donghae di sampingnya lagi-lagi menatapnya khawatir dengan wajah yang masih penuh bekas lebam dan memar karena pukulan Siwon kemarin, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Benarkah?! Wah, Tuan Muda Yunho memang baik sekali. Hae Hyung dan Hyuk Hyung makan saja dulu bersama yang lain, aku akan menyusul nanti." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum meminta maaf kepada rekan pelayan di depannya itu.

"Tapi sebentar lagi jam makan siang akan berakhir, Kyu." Ucap Hyukjae lagi dengan wajah sedih.

"Haha! Gwaenchana, Hyuk Hyung. Lagipula aku sudah makan banyak sekali tadi pagi."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Hyukjae dan Donghae yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya untuk makan bersama para pelayan yang lain. Sejak tadi Dongahe sama sekali tidak berbicara satu katapun dengannya, atau lebih tepatnya sejak pembicaraan mereka tadi malam. Sebernarnya Kyuhyun masih merasa bersalah dengan Hyung berwajah ikannya itu kerena menolak pertolongannya tadi malam.

Tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani semua ini dan bertahan.

Bertahan hingga akhir nanti.

Iris coklat caramel itu menatap butir-butir salju yang masih turun di luar. Mata indah itu berbinar melihat benda yang disukainya itu. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju depan perapian dan merapikan beberapa mantel Siwon disana.

"Kau tidak ikut makan bersama para pelayan yang lain, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dengan terkejut saat suara ramah itu terdengar di belakang tubuhnya. Disana berdiri Yunho yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum saat ia membungkuk untuk menyapa Tuan Muda-nya itu.

"Saya akan menyusul nanti, Tuan Muda." ucap Kyuhyun sopan sambil melipat mantel Siwon di tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Yunho menatap dengan pandangan sedikit khawatir pada pelayan muda di depannya. Wajah Kyuhyun memang memiliki kulit berwarna putih pucat, namun Yunho tahu pucat yang ada di wajah pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini bukan pucat biasa.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda. Mungkin ini hanya pengaruh udara dingin." ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tersenyum, membuat Yunho lagi-lagi terperangah menatap senyumnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mau minum teh bersamaku?" tanya Yunho saat Kyuhyun sudah akan pamit meninggalkannya dengan sopan. Pelayan muda di depannya itu menatapnya heran dengan manik coklatnya yang besar.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Muda. Tapi saya masih ada yang harus dilakukan, Permisi."

Bruk

Baru saja Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk pamit, pelayan muda itu ambruk di tempatnya. Membuat Yunho terkejut dan dengan reflex dan cekatan segera menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum tubuh itu berhasil menyentuh tanah.

"Kyu-kyuhyun-ssi?!"

Tanpa berpikir lama, Yunho segera membawa tubuh yang sudah lemas tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya ke kamar tamu terdekat. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu kemudian menyuruh beberapa pelayan yang melintas untuk mengambil air dingin dan kain sementara ia mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi dokter keluarga.

"**Aku jatuh, untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan aku tersenyum saat merasa akan terjatuh. Aku terjatuh untuk malaikat-ku. Malaikat-ku yang indah."**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku ingin memiliki mimpi yang sama seperti semalam, dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang dan senyum Malaikat-ku yang hangat."**

Yunho memperhatikan pemuda manis yang masih terpejam di depannya. Wajah itu tampak damai dalam tidurnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan Yunho sama sekali tidak berminat meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini walau hanya untuk mengantar sang Dokter ke pintu depan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya betah menatap wajah polos di depannya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Tok tok tok

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu dan mengangguk saat seorang pelayan meminta ijin untuk masuk dengan membawa sebaskom air dingin dan kain. Yunho menerima kain itu lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam air dingin kemudian meletakkan kain yang sudah basah itu ke atas dahi pucat Kyuhyun di depannya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Yunho menatap pelayan di depannya yang kini menatapnya sedikit takut. Ia tahu, bertanya hal yang tidak diceritakan oleh majikannya adalah hal yang lancang bagi seorang pelayan, namun pada akhirnya Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil membenarkan letak kompres di dahi Kyuhyun yang panas.

"Uisa-nim bilang Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami dehidrasi akut hingga membuatnya pingsan seperti sekarang." Perkataan Yunho hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan nanar pelayang di depannya, "Uisa-nim juga bilang, Kyuhyun-ssi tidak mengonsumsi makanan selama kurang lebih dua hari. Apa itu benar, Donghae-ssi?"

Yunho menatap wajah pelayan di depannya yang kini hanya tertunduk di tempatnya. Beberapa luka lebam dan memar menghiasi wajah pelayan itu.

"S-saya tidak tahu, Tuan Muda." sahut Donghae sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho menghela nafas pelan kemudian.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

Donghae menatap takut ke arah mata musang di depannya lalu menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"I-ini hanya kecelakaan biasa―"

"Siwon tidak memukulimu, kan?"

Deg

Donghae mencengkeram nampan di dadanya erat-erat saat. Bagaimana bisa Yunho menebak semuanya dengan begitu tepat? Begitu pikirnya.

"Jika memang benar seperti itu―" ucap Yunho lagi hingga membuat Donghae kembali menatapnya takut, "―Atas nama Siwon dan keluarga Choi, aku memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepadamu, Donghae-ssi. Maafkanlah segala kesalahan yang pernah diperbuat adikku."

Donghae hanya terdiam di tempatnya saat Yunho menatapnya dengan sorot menyesal yang teramat dalam.

"Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf, Tuan Muda Yunho. S-saya yang harusnya meminta maaf karena telah membuat kesalahan. Jeongmal Mianhamnida."

Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat Donghae yang kini membungkuk penuh di depannya. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu pelayannya itu pelan.

"Satu hal yang saya mohonkan pada Tuan Muda Siwon," ucap Donghae lagi sebelum namja itu meninggalkan kamar tamu itu. yunho menatapnya tidak mengerti saat Donghae tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di ranjang, "Bisakah ia memiliki rasa kasih sedikit saja di dalam hatinya?"

Yunho terdiam di tempatnya saat Donghae sudah sepenuhnya menutup pintu besar itu. Ia mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan Donghae walau suara pelayannya itu terdengar sangat lirih, namun Yunho sama sekali tidak paham apa arti ucapan itu.

"Tuan Muda?"

Yunho buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah ranjang dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka matanya dan mencoba untuk bangun dari pembaringannya. Namun dengan cekatan, Yunho kembali mendorong tubuh itu lembut agar kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Maafkan saya karena telah merepotkan anda―"

"Sssst! Kau jangan banyak bicara dulu. Kau harus istirahat dan banyak makan setelah ini, arrasseo?!" ucap Yunho dengan sedikit memaksa namun tetap tersenyum kepada namja manis di depannya ini.

"Ta-tapi, Tuan Muda―"

"Ah! Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tuan muda." sahut Yunho kembali memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, "Panggil _Hyung_ saja. Panggil aku Yunho _Hyung_."

"**Aku bernafas atas nama cinta dalam dirinya. Atas nama cahaya dalam sorot matanya. Dan atas nama kebaikan dalam hatinya. Malaikatku… adalah nafasku."**

**.**

**.**

"**Malaikatku, kau terbang terlalu dekat dengan tanah. Hingga akhirnya kau terjatuh."**

"Siwon akan keluar kota selama tiga hari. Artinya kau bisa libur dan bebas dari pekerjaanmu, Kyu. Kau bisa pergi kemanapun yang kau mau hingga Siwon kembali nanti."

Saat itu adalah pertengahan musim semi yang indah. Sudah beberapa bulan Yunho berada di mansion ini, dan sudah beberapa bulan juga mansion yang biasanya terlihat suram ini, kini mulai bercahaya.

"Benarkah, Hyung?"

Yunho mengangguk ceria untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menuangkan teh di cangkirnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang kediaman Choi yang megah sambil menikmati bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman raksasa itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan keluar? Kau belum pernah keluar sama sekali, kan?"

Kyuhyun menunduk sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di teko teh yang ada di tangannya. Ia tampak menimbang penawaran Yunho. Yunho yang melihat wajah takut Kyuhyun segera saja meletakkan cangkir tehnya lalu menepuk bahu kecil pelayan muda didepannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kyu. Aku yang akan mengijinkanmu kepada Siwon."

Akhirnya Yunho menjalankan mobilnya ke arah taman hiburan di pusat kota dengan Kyuhyun yang terus saja memandang takjub ke luar jendela mobil untuk mengamati berbagai macam arena permainan yang menjulang di depannya.

"Hyung, apa nanti aku boleh menaiki permainan yang disana itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar sambil menunjuk _Roller Coaster_ jauh di depannya.

Yunho tertawa sekilas lalu menutup pintu mobilnya kemudian menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki taman hiburan terbesar di Korea Selatan itu. "Tentu, Kyu. Kau boleh bermain sepuasmu."

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyumnya. Entah mengapa ketika melihat senyum Kyuhyun, sesuatu di dalam hatinya rasanya sangat hangat dan berbunga-bunga. Cukup lama mereka berkeliling dan menaiki segala macam permainan disana hingga tak terasa matahari sudah berangsur turun.

"Kau bisa buat yang seperti ini? Ini bentuk merpati."

"Merpati? Itu lebih mirip seperti bebek yang memiliki kaki terlalu besar, Hyung!"

"Aniyo, Kyu! Ini merpati dan kakinya tidak terlalu besar menurutku."

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan Yunho yang masih menatap ragu pada bunga kapasnya yang kini ia bentuk menyerupai sebuah 'merpati'. Kini mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku di taman yang dekat dengan mansion Choi. Setelah puas bermain di taman hiburan, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk makan dan duduk menikmati matahari tenggelam di taman yang mulai sepi itu.

"Ah! Mengapa kakinya semakin besar?! Sudahlah! Kurasa aku memang sedang membuat bebek." Seru Yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat permen kapasnya gagal membentuk merpati yang ingin dibuatnya.

"Hahahahahaha~ Kau payah sekali, Yunho Hyung! Hahahaha!"

Namun, walau Yunho sedang kesal setengah mati karena gagal dengan apa yang dibuatnya, namja itu tetap tersenyum pada akhirnya. Bukan karena melihat bentuk permen kapasnya yang lucu, namun karena melihat tawa lepas Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

Seperti malaikat.

"Kau senang hari ini, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Yunho yang kini membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput sambil menatap awan yang berserakan di atasnya.

"Yup. Aku senang sekali, Hyung. Terima kasih telah bersedia mengajakku jalan-jalan keluar." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di depan dadanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi pelayan Siwon? Mengapa dari sekian banyak pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan di usiamu, kau bisa memilih bekerja kepada adikku?" tanya Yunho masih menatap awan-awan di atasnya, "Aku tahu benar, Siwon bukan sekedar orang yang mau memiliki seorang pelayan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya lalu menghela nafas sejenak. "Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa aku lakukan kecuali menjadi pelayan Tuan Muda Siwon. Aku berhutang banyak pada keluarga Choi."

Yunho menatap pemuda di sampingnya tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap hamparan rumput luas di depannya. Namun, Yunho lebih memilih diam dan tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya saat melihat mendung mulai menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Di usiamu seperti ini kau harusnya kuliah, Kyu. Apa kau mau kuliah? Aku bisa mendaftarkanmu di Universitas yang kau minati jika kau mau. Kau bisa kuliah di pagi hingga siang hari, lalu bekerja pada Siwon di sore hingga malam hari. Siwon pasti mengerti."

"Tidak perlu, Hyung." sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Yunho yang masih berbaring di sampingnya. "Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan semua itu. Begini saja sudah cukup."

Yunho bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan bergerak merengkuk tubuh Kyuhyun di sampingnya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

"Yunho Hyu―"

"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun. Saranghae."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar kalimat Yunho. Iris coklat caramel itu melebar sebentar kemudian meredup. Dengan perlahan dilepaskannya tubuhnya dari pelukan Yunho lalu ia menepuk kedua bahu Yunho pelan, membuat Yunho menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan tangannya mulai bergerak merapikan kemeja Yunho yang sedikit berantakan. "Tapi hanya sebagai _Hyung_. Kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik daripada aku, Tuan Muda Yunho."

Yunho tersenyum getir mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun di depannya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menggenggam kedua telapak tangan yang masih merapikan kemejanya lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah menebak pasti jawabanmu akan seperti ini, Kyu. Tidak apa-apa, tapi berjanjilah kepadaku―" ucap Yunho sambil menatap kedua iris coklat caramel itu dalam-dalam.

"―Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan terus bahagia, Cho Kyuhyun."

"**Berjanjilah, wahai Malaikat-ku. Bahwa kau akan terbang suatu saat nanti. Berjanjilah atas nama cinta dan cahaya yang selalu melingkupi. Dan berjanjilah atas namaku."**

**.**

**.**

"**Malaikat-ku… Dia segalanya bagiku."**

Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas lalu melambaikan tangannya saat Audi hitam milik Yunho mulai meninggalkan pelataran mansion keluarga Choi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan ia baru saja diantar Yunho pulang. Tuan Muda-nya yang ramah itu baru saja menerima telepon untuk mengadiri sebuah rapat dadakan di perusahaan, jadilah Yunho hanya bisa mengantarnya pulang kemudian sang sulung Choi itu langsung melanjutkan perjalanan ke Choi Corp di sore hari seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Kepergian Siwon ke luar kota membuat jam kerjanya kosong dan ia memutuskan untuk istirahat atau membantu beberapa pelayan yang lainnya sebelum―

"Kyuhyun-ah, Tuan Muda Siwon menyuruhmu membawakan kopi ke ruangannya sekarang."

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika rekan pelayannya itu memanggilnya, "Tuan Muda Siwon sudah pulang? Sekarang?"

"Iya. Sebaiknya kau bergegas."

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti seragam pelayan lalu menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi untuk Siwon. Dalam beberapa menit, Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pintu kamar sang tuan muda dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi panas. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, di ketuknya pintu coklat besar itu."

Tok tok tok

Ceklek

"Permisi, Tuan Muda. Maaf saya terlambat mem―"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Lidahnya kelu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya saat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Senyum mengejek terpampang di wajah mereka.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, pelayanku yang setia." Ucap Siwon yang duduk di kursi besar tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Sebatang rokok sedang dihisapnya. "Bagaimana kencan romantismu dengan kakakku? Pasti menyenangkan~"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada nampan yang dibawanya saat beberapa namja yang mungkin merupakan teman Siwon itu tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Siwon. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"S-saya―"

"Sepertinya perkataanku untuk tidak menggoda kakakku kau abaikan begitu saja, Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau sudah kuhukum karena masalah ini? Apa hukumanmu kurang?" ucap Siwon lagi diiringi beberapa tawa di sampingnya.

"Maafkan―"

"Aku bosan mendengar kata maafmu, Pelacur!" seru Siwon sambil berdiri dari Kursinya lalu membuang rokok di tangannya begitu dan mnginjakknya hingga padam di lantai. "Nah, Gentlemen. Kalian boleh menghukumnya semau kalian malam ini. Buat dia menyesal karena telah lancang menggoda kakakku!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memundurkan langkahnya saat kurang lebih lima orang namja asing kini mulai berjalan mendekatinya lalu salah satunya menarik tangannya dengan kasar hingga―

PRANG!

"Yunho-ssi? Kau kenapa?"

"Sajangnim, Gwaenchana?"

Yunho terdiam memperhatikan gelas air mineralnya yang kini pecah berserakan di lantai saat tiba-tiba meluncur dari tangannya ketika ia hendak meminumnya. Mata musangnya menatap kosong pecahan gelas di bawahnya. Beberapa rekan bisnis dan sekretarisnya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

'_Kyuhyun?'_

**Malaikatku… aku rela terjatuh dalam jurang kesakitan, aku rela tenggelam dalam lautan air mata, aku rela terpuruk dalam kegelapan selamanya.**

**Apapun asal kau bahagia**

**Apapun yang kau mau**

**Kau begitu istimewa bagiku, Malaikat-ku yang berharga**

**Aku berharap aku juga istimewa**

**Namun…**

**Aku hanyalah makhluk rendah**

**Hanya manusia biasa yang berbeda jauh darimu**

**Bagaimana aku bisa mengharap cinta seorang malaikat sepertimu?**

**Haruskah aku menyerah?**

**Tuhan… aku lelah.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS TWOSHOOT**

**ENDING PART WILL RELEASE ON 1013 ^^**

**Prepare for the Worst, My Readers**

**.**

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tuhan membisikkan kepadamu kata-kata yang paling indah**_

_**Tuhan mengajarkanmu untuk berdo'a dan berusaha**_

_**Tuhan akan melindungimu dan selalu mengutamakan keselamatanmu**_

_**Tuhan akan mengajarkan padamu tentang keagunganNya**_

_**Bagaimana untuk patuh, bagaimana untuk selalu mengingatNya**_

_**Tuhan mengajarkanmu Bahasa cinta, menerangi harimu dengan cahaya Surga dan melingkupi hidupmu dengan Kebaikan**_

_**Namun…**_

_**Tuhan tidak melakukan semua itu sendiri**_

_**Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang kepadamu**_

_**Menitipkanmu kepadanya**_

_**Dia adalah…**_

_**Malaikat-mu**_

**.**

_**.**_

Sepasang langkah itu berlari cepat di koridor sepi itu. Walau cepat, langkah itu terkesan gemetar. Tujuannya adalah satu tempat. Salah satu pintu yang berjajar di sepanjang koridor panjang itu.

BRAK!

"Tuan Muda Yunho!"

Sesosok namja segera berlari kearah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka lalu memeluk sosok yang baru saja membuka paksa pintu putih itu. Namja itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Jungsoo Ahjussi―Ayahku―Ibuku―mereka kenapa?"

Jungsoo mengusap punggung kecil di dalam gendongannya saat namja kecil di dalam gendongannya itu mulai bergerak meronta ingin turun. Namja itu kemudian menggendong majikan kecilnya itu keluar ruang yang merupakan kamar rawat di salah satu rumah sakit ini.

"Ayah~ Ibu~ Siwonnie~ Mengapa mereka tidur disana, Ahjussi? Hiks." Yunho kecil mulai terisak di bahu Jungsoo. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah pintu putih yang kini sudah tertutup itu.

"Tuan Muda, kumohon dengarkan aku." Ucap Jungsoo sambil mengarahkan wajah Yunho yang sudah basah agar menatapnya. "Ayah dan Ibu anda akan pergi jauh. Mereka tidak akan pulang lagi. Tuan Muda Yunho adalah anak yang kuat, kan? Anda akan baik-baik saja meskipun Ayah dan Ibu pergi."

"Hiks. Andwaee~ Ayah~ Ibu~ Siwonnie~ Aku mau ikut mereka! Lepaskan! Aku mau ikut Ayah dan Ibu!"

Jungsoo hanya mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuh kecil Yunho yang masih meronta di gendongannya. Ia sendiri sangat terkejut mendengar tragedy yang menimpa dua majikannya itu.

"Tuan Muda, Uljima. Masih ada adik anda, Siwon. Kalian bisa bermain seperti biasa di rumah. Tidak banyak yang berubah, Tuan."

Yunho menatap Jungsoo dengan kedua mata musangnya yang besar. Namja kecil itu mengusap air matanya kasar. "Siwonnie tidak pergi, kan? Dia tidak ikut Ayah dan Ibu pergi selamanya?"

Jungsoo tersenyum lalu membantu mengusap wajah Tuan Muda-nya itu dari air mata. "Tidak. Tuan Muda Siwon akan pulang bersama kita."

Jungsoo akhirnya bisa tenang saat Yunho sudah tertidur dalam gendongannya. Ia tahu, sang Sulung ini memang seorang anak yang tegar dan sosok kakak yang baik. Hingga ia dengan bisa mudah mengatakan kepada Yunho jika kedua orang tuanya telah tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil tadi malam. Keduanya tewas di tempat dan hanya meninggalkan Siwon yang sekarat di dalam sana.

"Jungsoo-ssi, dua korban yang lain telah meninggal beberapa jam yang lalu."

Jungsoo menatap sang dokter di depannya dengan sorot berduka yang dalam. Namja itu mengusap punggung kecil Yunho yang mulai terusik tidurnya. "Bagaimana dengan Siwon, Uisa-nim?"

Dokter di depannya itu tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Jungsoo pelan.

"Siwon baik-baik saja. Semua penyakitnya bahkan sudah sembuh, Jungsoo-ssi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang penyakit Siwon lagi."

"Go-gomawo, Uisa-nim." Sahut Jungsoo pelan sambil sedikit membungkuk. Sang Dokter tersenyum lalu memohon diri, meninggalkan Jungsoo yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ahjussi~ Siapa dua korban yang meninggal itu?"

Jungsoo seketika terkejut saat mendengar kalimat bernada mengantuk di gendongannya. Disana Yunho kecil menatapnya dengan penasaran. Jungsoo menurunkan tubuh Tuan Muda-nya itu dan mendudukkannya ke kursi ruang tunggu lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"Mereka adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Mereka adalah korban lain selain Ayah, Ibu dan adik Anda dari kecelakaan itu."

**.**

Yunho mengingat benar tentang keluarga Cho. Sejak kejadian kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya 15 tahun yang lalu, ia masih berusaha mencari keluarga Cho yang tersisa. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika kedatangannya ke Korea, akhirnya ia tahu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Dialah anak tunggal keluarga Cho yang tersisa yang selama ini dicarinya.

Yunho memasukkan persneling mobilnya ke angka maksimal lalu menginjak pedal gas hingga membuat Audi hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal di jalanan utama Seoul yang saat ini sedang ramai. Ia tidak peduli jika polisi akan mengejarnya karena mengebut di jam-jam padat seperti sekarang. Karena yang ada di pikirannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu adalah Kyuhyun.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang tak wajar sejak kejadian pecahnya gelas di ruang rapat. Hingga membuatnya memimpin rapat dengan pikiran kalang kabut dan terpaksa meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih cepat kepada semua jajaran direksi Choi Corp.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu, Kyu?" ujar Yunho saat mobilnya sudah memasuki pelataran luas mansion kediaman Choi.

Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu utama begitu saja lalu secepat kilat masuk ke dalam rumah dan bergerak menuju kamar para pelayan.

"Dimana kamar Kyuhyun?" tanyanya kepada salah satu pelayan yang melintas.

"Nomor d-dua dari ujung, Tu-tuan Muda." sahut pelayan itu takut-takut. Yunho mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan sudah berniat akan segera menuju kamar Kyuhyun sebelum pelayan tadi menghambat langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi belum kembali dari kamar Tuan muda Siwon sejak tadi sore, Tuan Muda."

"Apa?!" seru Yunho terkejut sambil menatap pelayan di depannya tidak mengerti, "Siwon sudah pulang?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban si pelayan, Yunho segera melesat menuju kamar Siwon di lantai dua dan dengan sekali sentakan, pintu besar di depannya itu terbuka.

"_**Aku sudah bahagia, Yunho Hyung. Hidup seperti ini hingga mati pun, aku bahagia."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DIARY OF AN ANGEL**

**Chapter 2 of 2**

**Genre: ****Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T-M**

**Main Pairing: WONKYU**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**SUMMARY:**

**Dia adalah Malaikat-ku. Cahaya-nya yang terang mengisyaratkan keindahan Surga. Sayapnya yang putih mewakili Cinta sejati yang ada dalam hatinya.**

**.**

**SPECIAL FOR WONKYU DAY**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

Brak!

"Oh! Halo, Hyung. Kau ketinggalan pesta."

Yunho menatap Siwon yang duduk di kursi besar di samping ranjangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kamar luas itu kosong dan sedikit berantakan. Aroma dan bau asap rokok menguar dari kamar itu hingga membuat Yunho pusing.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho sambil memasuki kamar luas adiknya itu dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan asap rokok yang masih mengepul.

"Maksudmu pelayanku?" sahut Siwon sambil menyilangkan kakinya di atas kaki yang lain. "Dia ada disana."

Yunho mengikuti isyarat tangan SIwon yang menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah menatap Siwon sekilas, Yunho bergerak ke kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan pintu kaca buram yang tertutup itu.

Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kyu? Kau di dalam?"

Hening

Yunho mengetuk pintu kaca itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan mendengar jawaban dari dalam. Namun yang di dapatnya hanya keheningan. Tidak tahan, namja bermata musang itu mendorong pintu kaca di depannya dan―

"KYUHYUN!"

Yunho seketika berseru saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dibawah _shower _yang masih menyala membasahi tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Namja tampan itu segera bergerak mematikan _shower _ lalu melepas mantelnya dan membalut tubuh polos di depannya. Dengan cekatan pula, dibawanya tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya lalu bergerak menuju tempat Yunho berdiri. Ekspresi wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa saat melihat Yunho mulai bergerak keluar kamar mandi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, CHOI SIWON?!"

Siwon tersenyum miring melihat wajah murka Yunho. Namja tampan itu mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Teman-temanku berkunjung dan aku menyuruh pelayan itu 'melayani' mereka." Ucap Siwon santai sambil menyalakan batang rokok di tangannya dan mulai menghisapnya.

Yunho menatap tak percaya kepada sosok adiknya di depannya itu. Namun, ia masih waras dan lebih memprioritaskan keselamatan Kyuhyun dibanding berdebat dengan Siwon. Dan dengan secepat kilat, Yunho membawa tubuh lemas di gendongannya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya hingga padam di karpet mahal kamarnya.

"_**Mobil keluarga Cho menabrak Mobil Tuan dan Nyonya Choi dan menyebabkan keduanya terjun ke dalam jurang. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi tewas seketika disana, sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tewas sehari kemudian di rumah sakit. Anda berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu, Tuan Muda Siwon. Anda harus bersyukur."**_

"Cih! Aku akan bersyukur jika semua keluarga Cho sudah musnah dari muka bumi ini."

Siwon berjalan keluar kamarnya sesaat setelah kata-kata Jungsoo kembali terngiang di telinganya beberapa tahun silam. Dendam di dalam dirinya telah berhasil memadamkan semua cahaya cinta dan kasih yang pernah dimilikinya.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya, Yunho-ssi? Anak itu mengalami kejadian yang―"

"Aku tahu, Park Uisa-nim." Sela Yunho sambil memegang kedua lengan dokter keluarganya itu. Sepasang matanya yang setajam musang meredup. "Kumohon, rahasiakan semua ini. Kumohon."

Dokter paruh baya itu menepuk bahu Yunho pelan saat sang sulung Choi itu membungkuk penuh kepadanya. Yunho berterima kasih banyak kepada dokter keluarga yang mengurusnya sejak kecil itu atas pengertiannya. Semua ini demi kebaikan nama keluarga Choi.

"Kyu~ Bangunlah~" Yunho membelai wajah pucat di hadapannya lembut. Sepasang mata musangnya sempat berkaca-kaca saat melihat beberapa luka lebam di sudut bibir Kyuhyun dan beberapa bekas keunguan di sekitar leher dan tubuhnya lain yang tidak tertutup piyama yang kini dikenakan pelayan muda itu.

"Mianhe~ Jeongmal mianhae, Kyu."

Dan air mata Yunho sukses jatuh begitu ia selesai mengutarakan kalimatnya. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal karena tidak langsung pulang saat firasat buruk itu menghampirinya di kantor tadi.

"KYUHYUN―"

Yunho menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka keras begitu seruan itu terdengar di telinganya. Disana berdiri Donghae dan Hyukjae yang menatapnya sambil membungkuk sopan. Yunho mengangguk untuk mengisyaratkan dua pelayannya itu masuk.

"Mianhanda, Tuan Muda. Apa yang terjadi kepada Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae dengan mata yang bersorot khawatir. Hyukjae di sampingnya kini mulai menggenggam tangan pucat Kyuhyun.

"Siwon―dia―"

"Dengan segala hormat, Tuan Muda Yunho. Tolong biarkan kami membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari sini." Sela Donghae sambil berlutut di depan Yunho. Kedua tangannya bertaut memohon, "Sudah cukup Kyuhyun merasakan penderitaan seperti ini selama 2 tahun lamanya. Hanya anda yang bisa menolongnya dari Tuan Muda Siwon saat ini. Saya mohon~"

"Dongahe-ssi―"

"Tunjukkanlah belas kasihan Anda pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Walau ia senantiasa tersenyum dan tertawa, namun ia menangis dalam hatinya, Tuan~ Bahkan ia menangis setiap malam di kamarnya. Saya mohon, biarkan kami membawanya keluar dari sini."

Cukup. Yunho akhirnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah lebar. Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju satu tujuan sambil sesekali mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"CHOI SIWON!"

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya begitu seruan keras itu menggema di ruang tengah mansion megah itu. Beberapa pelayan yang bekerja disana, kini mulai beringsut minggir saat kedua putra Choi itu saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau sudah selesai mengurus pelacur―"

BUGH

BUGH

"Kau biadab, Siwon! Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan, hah?!"seru Yunho sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Siwon.

Siwon mendecih sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kedua iris kelamnya menatap datar kakaknya yang masih terlihat murka itu.

"Cih! Mengapa semua orang berusaha melindungi pembunuh itu!" ucap Siwon sambil menyentak tangan Yunho di tubuhnya. "Kau yang harusnya sadar, Yunho Hyung! Kau membela seorang pembunuh!"

Yunho menatap sorot kelam di depannya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"CHO KYUHYUN ADALAH PUTRA DARI KELUARGA CHO YANG TELAH MENYEBABKAN AYAH DAN IBU MENINGGAL!"

Yunho menatap nanar sang adik yang kini terlihat tersengal di tempatnya. Keduanya kini saling menatap dengan kalut. Siwon tertawa mengejek melihat sorot mata Yunho yang kini meredup. Ia yakin, kakaknya itu pasti terkejut.

"Aku sudah tahu."

Ucapan pelan itu membuat Siwon membeku di tempatnya. Ia menatap Yunho yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"K-kau―"

"Aku sudah tahu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Ucap Yunho lagi kini menatap Siwon dengan tajam. Keduanya terdiam. Suasana di ruangan itu kini hening sejenak. "Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kataku, Siwon-ah. Kau harus merelakan kepergian Ayah dan Ibu. Ini semua kehendak Tuhan. Kau harus menerima semuanya dan jangan menyimpan dendam kepada siapapun! Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah mengajarkan kita untuk menyimpan dendam kepada orang lain!"

Siwon masih menatap sorot musang di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sepasang tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau anak durhaka, Yunho Hyung." ucap Siwon pada akhirnya, "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TENANG SEBELUM SEMUA KELUARGA CHO MENGHILANG DARI MUKA BUMI I―"

PLAK

Siwon menatap nanar Yunho yang baru saja mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras di wajahnya. Membuat sudut bibirnya yang memar dan berdarah kini terasa semakin sakit.

"Kau bukan Tuhan yang bisa menghakimi seseorang semaumu, Choi Siwon." ucap Yunho sambil menatap tajam iris kelam sang adik di depannya. "Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari sini segera. Dan jika kau berani menyentuhnya seujung rambut saja, kau akan berhadapan denganku!"

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Yunho berbalik pergi menyebrangi ruangan luas itu dan menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan Siwon yang terduduk di tempatnya sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah berdarah dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Senyuman yang lama-lama terdengar semakin keras dan kini mulai menjadi tawa.

Walau tertawa, air mata mulai membajir dari kedua matanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari mulai menyeruak ke dalam matanya dan membuatnya silau. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah atap putih dengan ukiran emas yang indah. ia kenal benar dimana ia saat ini. Namja manis itu meringis pelan saat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan matanya melebar saat melihat ke samping kanannya.

Disana terlihat Yunho yang saat ini sedang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Tuan Muda-nya itu tampak lelah, terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Sebaskom air dan kain kompres ada di meja nakas di samping ranjang _king-sized_ yang kini ditempatinya.

Ini kamar yunho.

Dengan perlahan, di tariknya tangannya dari genggaman Yunho yang masih terlelap dengan posisi duduk di sampingnya. Namun gerakannya itu justru mengusik tidur Yunho dan berhasil membuat mata musang di depannya itu terbuka lalu menatapnya terkejut.

"Kyuhyun!" Yunho segera saja memeluk tubuh yang masih terbaring di depannya dengan erat dan lembut. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Yunho memeluknya. Terasa nyaman.

"Apa ada yang terasa sakit? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"G-gwaen-chana, Tu-an Muda."

Yunho menatap khawatir namja manis di depannya yang kini tersenyum kecil kepadanya sambil berusaha bangkit dari pembaringannya. Dan dengan lembut, Yunho kembali mendorong tubuh lemah itu untuk berbaring lagi.

"S-saya harus kem-bali bekerja―"

"Tidak!" sergah Yunho segera hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak di tempatnya. Yunho yang melihat itu segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"H-hyung―"

"Cho Kyuhyun, kumohon dengarkan aku." Ucap Yunho kalem sambil mengusap pipi kiri Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebam. "Aku mau kau ikut denganku. Kita keluar dari sini dan kau bisa hidup di Jepang bersamaku dengan tenang tanpa tersiksa seperti ini. Kumohon, aku tidak mau kau menderita seperti ini lagi, Kyu."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Yunho yang masih menatapnya khawatir. Yunho kembali melayangkan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, Hyung. Tidak apa-apa. Semua ini adalah pilihanku, termasuk bekerja pada Tuan Muda Siwon. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lengan Yunho lembut.

"Kyu―"

"Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa, Yunho Hyung. aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuan Muda Siwon karena telah bersedia memberiku pekerjaan dan memperbolehkanku tinggal di mansion ini." ucap Kyuhyun lagi kini berusaha duduk. Yunho mau tak mau segera membantu namja manis di depannya itu untuk duduk lalu meletakkan sebuah bantal di belakang punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus menerus disakiti Siwon. Kau bisa mati jika terus-menerus seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya sambil meremas selimut dipangkuannya. Ia kemudian menhela nafas keras lalu kembali menatap mata musang di depannya.

"Asal keluarga Choi bisa bahagia. Asal Tuan Muda Siwon kembali tersenyum, asal Yunho Hyung juga bisa hidup rukun dengan adiknya. Asal keluarga Choi bisa bahagia seperti dulu―" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum riang walau butir-butir kristal bening itu mulai membasahi kedua matanya, "―walau harus mati dan hancur, aku tak apa. Aku juga akan bahagia jika kalian bahagia~"

Yunho menundukkan wajahnya saat tak sanggup lagi melihat air mata yang membasahi sepasang iris coklat caramel di depannya. Air matanya sendiri juga berjatuhan saat ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, Kyu." Ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam kedua jemari pucat yang masih memegang selimut di depannya. "Kau lebih pantas tertawa dan bahagia."

"Aku bahagia, Hyung. Sudah kubilang bahwa aku bahagia seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan Muda~"

"Untuk siapa kau melakukan semua ini, Cho Kyuhyun?! Apa untuk kedua orang tuamu? Kau tidak perlu melakukannya! Mereka sudah tenang disana dan mereka tidak akan suka melihat anaknya seperti ini! Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah dengan kematian Ayah dan Ibuku. Kau tidak perlu menanggung kesalahan apapun!"

Yunho sudah tidak tahan dan akhirnya menumpahkan semua sekaligus. Putra sulung keluarga Choi yang terkenal sangat tegar itu kini menangis keras untuk namja manis yang hanya menatapnya sendu itu.

Kyuhyun mengusap tangan Yunho yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu untuk kesekian kalinya, kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tidak melakukan semua ini untuk diriku atau kedua orang tuaku. Juga bukan untuk keluarga Cho. Aku melakukannya untuk para Malaikat-ku yang berharga. Agar aku bisa melihatnya terbang tinggi suatu saat nanti."

.

.

Kyuhyun pulih beberapa hari kemudian. Yunho sama sekali tidak memperbolehkannya keluar kamar sedikitpun walau hanya untuk berpindah ke kamar pelayannya sendiri. Jadilah, selama beberapa hari Kyuhyun menghuni kamar mewah Yunho dan Yunho menempati kamar tamu. Sang sulung Choi itu juga tak henti-hentinya memohon padanya untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan ia akan membalasnya dengan jawaban yang sama. Siwon tidak terlihat selama beberapa hari sejak pertengkarannya dengan Yunho. Donghae dan Hyukjae, juga beberapa rekan pelayan yang lain sudah berkunjung dan menengok keadaan Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari itu juga.

Kyuhyun bergegas merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin sambil menata seragam pelayannya saat mendengar berita dari beberapa pelayan bahwa Siwon sudah pulang. Beruntung Yunho sedang ada di perusahaan siang ini, jadi tidak ada yang akan melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Muda-nya itu.

Tok tok tok

Ceklek

Kyuhyun membuka pintu besar di depannya saat tidak mendengar jawaban. Kamar besar itu hening dan sedikit gelap. Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan berisi kopi di meja nakas lalu beranjak menuju balkon kamar yang terbuka.

"Untuk apa kau kesini lagi? Bukankah Yunho bilang akan membawamu keluar dari sini?!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat suara dingin dan datar itu kembali di dengarnya saat ia sudah akan mencapai balkon. Siwon ada disana, berdiri menghadap taman belakang mansion yang luas dan indah. Angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan surai hitamnya yang pendek.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan Muda. Saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mansion ini tanpa perintah langsung dari Anda." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sopan di tempatnya.

Siwon tersenyum sinis lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Kau hebat, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bertingkah manis untuk menarik simpati orang-orang dan menutupi kesalahanmu. Termasuk menarik simpati kakakku sendiri. Benar-benar actor yang hebat~" ujar Siwon dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk di tempatnya.

"Sa-saya melakukan semua ini untuk anda, Tuan―"

"OMONG KOSONG!" seru Siwon keras sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun di depannya hingga pelayannya itu tersungkur di lantai. "BERHENTI BERSIKAP MANIS DI DEPAN ORANG-ORANG! KAU MEMBUAT SEOLAH AKU YANG BERSALAH, CHO KYUHYUN! KAU HINA! KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENERIMA BELAS KASIHAN MEREKA! KAU LEBIH PANTAS TERSIKSA LALU MATI MENYUSUL ORANG TUAMU ITU!"

PRANG!

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat cangkir kopi itu mendarat tepat sisi tubuhnya. Membuat cairan hitam itu tumpah dan mengotori seragam putihnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan dengan langkah lebar dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun menatap nanar ke arah pintu. Namja manis itu bangun dan mulai memunguti pecahan gelas di sampingnya sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja.

Crasssh

Air kran itu menyala deras saat tangan pucat itu menekannya. Setelah membereskan kamar SIwon, Kyuhyun segera menuju kamar pelayan untuk mengganti seragamnya yang terkena noda kopi dengan yang baru. Ia memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin setelah membasuh wajahnya dari noda kopi.

Pucat

Ya, wajahnya memang pucat akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tidak masalah baginya, dan beruntung baginya karena dikaruniai kulit wajah yang memang putih pucat hingga ia bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya dari orang lain.

Tes

Kyuhyun kembali menekan kran air saat setetes cairan kembali terjatuh di atas washtafel. Lagi dan lagi hingga aliran air disana tampak memerah.

Oleh darah.

"Kyu, kau disini?"

Sebuah suara di belakang tubuhnya terdengar dan sangat Kyuhyun yakini adalah suara Hyukjae. Namja manis itu buru-buru menekan kran air lagi untuk memastikan cairan merah yang keluar dari hidungnya itu sudah hilang tak berbekas. Ia kemudian kembali berpura-pura membasuh muka lalu berbalik menatap Hyukjae.

"Hyuk Hyung, Annyeong!" sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Hyukjae membalasnya dengan taatpan khawatir lalu bergerak mendekat dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau harusnya masih istirahat. Tuan Muda Yunho akan marah jika melihatmu bekerja. Bahkan badanmu masih hangat, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar omelan Hyukjae, namun pada akhirnya namja manis itu tersenyum. "Aku bosan di tempat tidur terus-menerus, Hyung. Lagipula aku ini pelayan dan bukan salah satu putra Choi, aku tidak enak jika terlalu lama menggunakan kamar Tuan Muda Yunho!"

"Hahaha! Kau ini, Tuan Muda sudah memberimu fasilitas mewah tapi kau malah bosan! Aish! Kalau begitu berikan saja padaku!" goda Hyukjae sambil menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Eh, kau mau juga? Kalau begitu kau harus mencari pasangan seorang tuan muda yang kaya dan meninggalkan ikan Mokpo peliharaanmu itu, Hyung~"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kekayaan itu tidak penting dan tidak menjamin kebahagiaan, Kyu. Lebih baik aku hidup dengan ikan amis itu dari pada dengan seseorang yang kaya raya tapi tidak bahagia." Ucap Hyukjae sambil meletakkan beberapa nampan di meja dapur. "Kau juga! Segera cari pasangan sana! Dan menikahlah lalu punya banyak anak~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hyukjae yang masih sibuk menata beberapa gelas di atas meja dapur. Namja manis itu menautkan kedua jemarinya erat-erat.

"Itu pasti, Hyung. Suatu saat nanti."

.

.

_**Dear diary. **_

_**Musim gugur sudah tiba. Di luar sana daun-daun tampak indah dalam warna kuningnya.**_

_**Yunho hyung bilang bahwa daun-daun itu terlihat lebih indah jika berwarna seperti itu.**_

_**Dan Yunho Hyung berkata padaku bahwa daun-daun itu seindah diriku.**_

_**Tuan Muda-ku yang satu itu memang baik. Dia selalu tersenyum dan membuatku tertawa.**_

_**Dia adalah malaikatku yang bersinar terang. Aku suka melihat cahaya-nya.**_

_**Tapi… Tuhan, bisakah kau membuat malaikatku yang lain juga bercahaya?**_

_**Mengapa kau selalu menyelimutinya dengan kegelapan?**_

_**Dia juga berhak mendapatkan cahaya-nya, bukan?**_

_**Seperti Bulan, ia bersinar terang walau hanya menggunakan cahaya pinjaman.**_

_**Tuhan…**_

_**Kau boleh mengambil cahaya-ku asal Malaikatku bisa bersinar**_

_**Aku rela tenggelam dalam kegelapan asal Malaikatku bisa bersinar**_

Yunho membalik halaman buku kecil yang kini dipegangnya itu perlahan agar tidak membangunkan pemiliknya yang kini tertidur lelap dengan posisi terduduk dan kepalanya bertumpu di meja samping ranjangnya.

Namja tampan itu awalnya hanya berniat memberikan _Jjajangmyuhn _kesukaan namja manis yang dicintainya itu. Namun ketika sampai di kamar kecil itu, Yunho mendapati Kyuhyun sedang tertidur lelap dengan sebuah buku kecil yang terbuka di depannya.

_**Mereka berdua adalah Malaikatku yang berharga.**_

_**Mereka indah seperti daun hijau yang baru tumbuh di musim semi.**_

_**Aku berharap bisa melihat mereka terbang suatu saat nanti.**_

_**Tapi… aku takut tidak bisa menyaksikan sayap lebar itu mengepak**_

_**Tuhan… kumohon berikan waktu sedikit lagi.**_

Yunho tidak mengerti dengan beberapa kalimat terkahir yang dibacanya. Namja itu kemudian menatap pemuda yng masih terlelap di depannya dan beranjak membawa tubuh itu ke atas ranjangnya lalu membentangkan selimut di atas tubuh itu. Buku harian kecil itu masih di tangannya. Entah mengapa ia takut untuk membaca kelanjutan diary itu. Perasaannya mengatakan untuk tidak membaca kelanjutannya.

Ditatapnya wajah damai Kyuhyun di depannya dan dengan sekali menghela nafas panjang, namja tampan itu kembali membuka diary kecil di tangannya.

_**Untuk Yunho Hyung**_

_**Kau adalah Malaikat paling terang yang pernah kujumpai.**_

_**Aku berharap kau bisa membagi cahaya indahmu dengan Adikmu, Hyung.**_

_**Buatlah ia terang seperti dirimu.**_

_**Agar aku bisa melihat terang sinar kedua Malaikatku**_

_**Karena semuanya tak akan lama**_

_**Kau benar, Yunho Hyung…**_

_**Aku ibarat sehelai daun coklat di musim gugur.**_

_**Sesuatu memang tampak indah jika memang sudah mencapai batas usianya**_

_**Seperti daun di usim gugur, seperti diriku**_

_**Yang indah dan kemudian bersegera gugur ke tanah**_

_**Jatuh dan tak akan bisa tumbuh lagi**_

_**Lalu menghilang diterbangkan angin yang dingin**_

_**Dan akhirnya mengering**_

_**Yunho Hyung, Malaikatku… Suatu saat nanti jika daun musim gugurmu telah tiada, bolehkah aku menitipkan sesuatu**_

_**Kirimkan salamku pada salju putih yang selalu kusukai, karena aku mungkin tidak dapat melihatnya lagi**_

_**Dan… berjanjilah agar menjaga Malaikatku―**_

Yunho menutup buku kecil itu dengan sedikit keras lalu bergerak cepat keluar dari kamar kecil itu dan melesat menuju kamarnya sendiri. Menutup pintu di belakangnya keras-keras lalu merosot di depannya. Namja tampan itu menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain masih menggenggam diary kecil itu. Bahu lebar itu bergetar hebat dan mata musangnya basah oleh air mata. Jika saja ia tidak membungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, mungkin suara isakannya akan terdengar keras.

"K-kyu-kyuhyun―"

.

.

PRANG!

"Kau bodoh! Mengapa kau selalu berbuat hal yang salah, hah?!"

Kyuhyun membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Tuan Muda di depannya lalu segera bergerak mengambil beberapa buah dan berserakan di lantai. Awalnya ia hanya ingin memberikan buah-buahan segar itu untuk Tuan Mudanya karena ia melihat Tuan Mudanya itu sedikit lemas akhir-akhir ini. Saat ia mengatakan bahwa buah bisa menambah enargi, Siwon malah melempar sepiring buah-buahan itu ke lantai.

"Kau mengejekku dan mengatakan aku lemah dengan membawa makanan sialan ini?! Dasar pelayan tidak berguna!" seru Siwon sambil menendang beberapa buah apel di dekat kakinya. Iris kelam itu berkilat saat melihat pisau buah tepat di bawah kakinya dan dengan sekali gerakan diambilnya pisau kecil itu.

"Hei, Kyuhyun. Apa kau menderita dengan semua perlakuanku padamu?" ucap Siwon lembut sambil berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memunguti buah-buahan di sekitarnya. Pelayan mudanya itu menatapnya heran dengan mata besarnya. "Lama-lama aku tidak tega melihatmu, kau tahu."

"Tuan Muda―"

"Tidak apa-apa, Pelayanku yang setia. Jika kau ingin mengakhiri ini semua―" ucap Siwon kalem sambil memainkan pisau buah di tangannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai melebarkan matanya melihat benda berkilau itu dan seringaian Siwon. "―maka aku akan mengakhiri semuanya untuk―"

TRANG!

Pisau itu melayang dari tangan Siwon begitu saja saat sebuah gerakan menepis tangannya dengan kuat hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Brengsek!"

Siwon bangkit dari posisinya dan mendapati Yunho yang berdiri di depannya dengan Kyuhyun tepat dibelakang punggungnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk melayangkan _death-glare _kepada adiknya, namja tampan itu segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke luar kamar itu setelah sebelumnya membuang buah-buahan yang telah dipunguti Kyuhyun itu ke lantai lagi.

Siwon hanya mendecih saat dua orang di depannya itu udah tak terlihat. Namja tampan itu bangkit lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya dan melihat Audi hitam Yunho yang melintas cepat membelah pelataran luas mansion Choi.

"Brengsek."

Sedikit saja. Hanya sedikit. Siwon bisa merasakannya. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela saat Yunho membawa pergi pelayannya itu.

.

.

"Hyung? Kita mau kemana?"

Yunho hanya terdiam dan masih terpaku pada jalanan di depannya saat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya itu bertanya kepadanya. Audi hitam itu bergerak cepat membelah jalanan Seoul yang lumayan sepi sore itu.

Kyuhyun yang tidak menerima jawaban hanya bisa terdiam di kursinya. Tuan Muda di sampingnya ini entah kenapa menolak berbicara kepadanya sejak kemarin, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Dan sejak kemarin pula Kyuhyun mulai mengira-ngira apa kesalahan yang telah di perbuatnya kepada Tuan Muda-nya yang baik ini. Lama berkutat dengan pikirannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa mobil mewah yang ditumpanginya itu kini mulai berhenti di pelataran sebuah bangunan besar.

Sebuah rumah sakit.

"Hyung, mengapa kau berhenti disini? Apa kau sakit?"

Yunho yang sejak tadi masih terdiam kini mulai menatap manik coklat disampingnya dalam-dalam hingga membuat pemiliknya menatapnya heran. Mata musang itu berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak, bukan aku yang sakit, Kyu." Ucap Yunho sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, "Kumohon dengan segala kerendahan hati, Cho Kyuhyun. Beritahu aku sakit apa yang sedang kau derita saat ini?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan membeku mendengar kalimat Yunho yang bergetar. Namja manis itu mencoba tersenyum, namun senyumnya sendiri adalah senyum getir yang menyakitkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yunho Hyung? Aku tidak―"

"CUKUP!" bentak Yunho dengan suara tinggi hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak di tempatnya. Baru pertama kali ini Yunho membentak namja manis di depannya ini, "AKU TAHU SEMUANYA DARI BUKU INI! KAU TIDAK BISA MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA LAGI, KYU! JUJURLAH!"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar melihat buku kecil bersampul _Baby Blue _di tangan Yunho. Itu buku hariannya.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YUNHO HYUNG~ KAU PERCAYA BUKU ITU? HAHAHAHA!"

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai tertawa terbahak di tempatnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun masih tertawa terpingkal di tempatnya sambil memegangi perutnya sendiri hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Kyu―"

"Kau sudah baca halaman kelanjutannya, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi. Yunho menggeleng di tempatnya dengan tampang bodoh. "Kemari, biar kutunjukkan."

Kyuhyun mengambil buku kecil itu dari tangan Yunho dan mulai membuka halaman terakhir yang di tulisinya. Beberapa kikikan kecil masih terdengar darinya. Setelah menemukan halaman yang dicarinya, segera di sodorkannya buku yang terbuka itu ke tangan Yunho lagi.

_**By: Lee Hyukjae**_

_**Bagaimana, Kyu? Biarkan Tuan Muda Yunho membaca ini maka ia pasti segera memintamu menjadi adik angkatnya atau paling tidak sebagai kekasihnya, HAHHAHA**_

Yunho menatap tulisan itu dengan kalut dan terkejut kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Kyuhyun masih tertawa kecil di tempatnya.

"Lihat saja tulisannya berbeda dengan tulisan-tulisanku sebelumnya, Hyung. Aku memang sering bercerita dengan Hyukjae Hyung dan beberapa hari yang lalu dia menulis itu disana dan aku belum sempat membuangnya, Haha. Kau tidak perlu―"

Grep

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pelukan hangat Yunho dan didekapnya erat.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Kyu. Jangan pernah."

Kyuhyun mengusap bahu lebar di depannya dengan lembut saat dirasanya bahu itu bergetar. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk merasakan kehangatan pelukan ini. Pandangannya mendadak kabur oleh sesuatu yang berkumpul di manik coklatnya dan dengan gerakan cepat, salah satu jemari pucatnya mengusap cairan merah kental yang kembali menetes dari hidungnya. Menyekanya dengan cepat lalu mengusapkannya pada lengan kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya.

_**Di daun yang indah itu, bertuliskan namaku**_

_**Bahwa dia, sedang menguning dan terlihat indah**_

_**Namun kemudian beranjak kering**_

…_**dan bersegera gugur.**_

.

.

"Nah, Kyu. Kau tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan memanggil semua pelayan untuk makan bersama."

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat saat Yunho mulai beranjak menuju kamar pelayan. Sedangkan ia sendiri kini berjalan menuju dapur sambil menenteng sekantong besar _Jjajangmyuhn _yang tadi dibelinya bersama Yunho untuk dimakan bersama-sama para rekan pelayannya yang lain di mansion. Namja manis itu mulai mengambil beberapa piring dan menyiapkannya di meja makan. Beberapa gelas dan alat makan lainnya.

Swing~

Trang!

Beberapa sendok dan sumpit yang dibawanya itu terjatuh begitu saja saat tubuhnya limbung dan rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang bagian perutnya. Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi di samping dapur dan memuntahkan apa yang ada di mulutnya.

Rasa mualnya tak tertahankan dan yang keluar hanya air―karena memang ia belum memakan apapun sejak pagi―dan cairan yang sangat familiar baginya.

Darah. Lagi.

Buru-buru tangan pucat yang gemetar itu menekan kran air untuk membuang apa yang ada di washtafel. Segera setelah semuanya bersih, Kyuhyun membasuh mukanya untuk menghilangkan bekas dan noda apapun dari wajahnya.

Tap tap tap

Grep

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam begitu erat dari belkang dan tubuhnya kemudian ditarik dengan kasar menjauhi dapur.

"Tu-tuan muda, ada yang perlu saya bantu?"

Siwon hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan takut Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Ia masih menyeret pelayannya itu menuju lantai dua, memasuki kamarnya, menutup pintu, lalu menghempaskan tubuh kecil itu ke dalam ruangannya dengan kasar.

"Tu-tuan―"

PLAK

Seketika Kyuhyun tersungkur di lantai keras itu dan matanya berkunang-kunang begitu tamparan itu mendarat di wajahnya.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang padamu, Cho Kyuhyun?!" seru Siwon sambil mendaratkan sebuah tendangan di tubuh yang masih tersungkur di depannya, "Harus berapa kejam lagi aku menghukummu? Harus seberapa keras lagi aku membentakmu?!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan gigi-giginya saat perutnya terasa begitu sakit karena tendangan itu. Siwon masih berdiri di depannya dengan sorot mata murka.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN PADAMU BERULANG KALI! JAUHI KAKAKKU! JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENDEKATI SATUPUN KELUARGA CHOI, PEMBUNUH! AKU TIDAK SUDI JIKA KAKAKKU MENYUKAIMU, PELACUR!"

"Tu-tuan mu―"

Plak!

"Jangan menyelaku!" seru Siwon lagi sambil menepis tangan pucat yang berusaha menggapainya itu hingga namja manis yang sudah tidak berdaya itu kembali jatuh ke lantai. "Sudah cukup! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kakakku terjerumus semakin dalam kepada pembunuh sepertimu! Kita akhiri saja semua ini!"

"Tuan muda, saya mo-hon―"

Bugh

Siwon kembali menendang tubuh yang bersimpuh di depannya itu hingga bergeser sedikit jauh darinya. Emosi sudah menguasai dirinya saat ini. Emosi karena melihat orang yang dibencinya ini menggoda kakaknya, emosi karena masa lalunya, emosi karena dendamnya. Emosi karena pemuda di depannya ini.

"LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI, CHO KYUHYUN! AKU AKAN MERINGANKAN PENDERITAANMU! KAU BISA BERHENTI MENJADI PELAYANKUKARENA HUTANGMU AKAN LUNAS JIKA KAU MATI. KAU―"

Siwon menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Kyuhyun dengan susah payah berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut namja manis itu. Apakah tendangannya terlalu keras? Ah, ia tidak peduli masalah itu. Namun satu hal yang membuat lidahnya terasa kelu adalah sorot mata sendu di depannya dan sebuah senyuman di depannya.

"Tuan muda boleh mem-bunuh sa-ya kapan sa-ja! Uhuk!" ucap pelayannya itu susah payah. "Tapi bisakah s-saya melihatnya sekali sa-ja―"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jalang! Oke! Akan kuturuti permintaan terakhirmu." Sergah Siwon sarkastik kepada namja yang masih menatapnya sendu itu. "Cepat katakan! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lembut sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya. Dua butir air mata terjatuh dari sepasang iris caramel itu. Nafasnya patah-patah dan pandangan matanya mengabur.

"Sa-saya hanya ingin melihat s-sepasang sayap putih lebar yang selama ini anda sembunyikan, Tu-tuan muda~"

Deg

Siwon membeku di tempatnya mendengar kalimat lirih dan tersendat itu. Sebutir air mata menetes dari iris kelamnya entah karena apa.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, brengsek?"

"Jangan lagi menyembunyikan ji-wa malaikat itu l-lagi, Tuan Muda Siwon~ Uhuk! Masih ada kebaikan yang berlimpah di d-dalam―"

Bruk

Siwon masih terdiam di tempatnya saat tubuh di depannya itu ambruk dan tidak bergerak lagi. Sepasang iris kelam itu melebar dan basah di saat bersamaan.

"K-kyu―"

BRAK!

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Siwon masih terpaku di tempatnya saat pintu kamarnya itu terbuka keras dan beberapa orang masuk. Dapat dilihatnya Yunho yang kini merengkuh tubuh lemas Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bergerak. Bercak-bercak darah yang menodai wajah pucat itu membuatnya tercekat.

Beberapa pelayan menyusul masuk kemudian dan membantu Yunho mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam gendongannya.

"JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADANYA―" seru Yunho begitu Kyuhyun sudah ada dalam gendongannya. "―AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, CHOI SIWON!"

BRAK!

Siwon masih mematung di tempatnya sambil menatap kosong tempat yang digunakan Kyuhyun berbaring beberapa saat yang lalu. Bercak darah masih ada disana. Air mata masih setia mengalir dari iris kelamnya. Dan matanya membesar saat menemukan sebuah buku kecil di samping bercak darah itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, diraihnya buku kecil itu.

_**Eomma dan Appa selalu bercerita tentang para Malaikat di surga jauh diatas sana.**_

_**Mereka juga berkata 'Hyung' yang sedang tidur disana itu adalah salah satu malaikat yang tegar. Eomma juga berkata, bahwa aku harus menjaganya, membimbingnya, dan menuntunnya. Karena Eomma akan menitipkan sesuatu kepada 'Hyung' itu.**_

_**Lalu Eomma pergi dan tak pernah kembali.**_

_**Kini malaikatku ada di depanku, dia sekarang adalah Tuan Muda-ku. Dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan seperti seorang Malaikat yang sesungguhnya.**_

_**Dia juga sehat. Terima kasih, Eomma. Usahamu berhasil, dia hidup dengan baik. Namun ia terus murung dan bersedih, karena ia kehilangan orang tuanya. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku dan keluargaku yang menyebabkan semua ini.**_

_**Eomma, Appa, apa itu benar? Jika benar, maka aku akan menebusnya. Aku akan berusaha agar Malaikat-ku bisa bahagia lagi.**_

_**Walau jalannya menyakitkan, asal dia bahagia, asal dia bisa merentangkan kedua sayapnya.**_

_**Tuan Muda, tak tahukah kau, dibalik semua kegelapan yang melingkupi, kau menyimpan sebuah cahaya terang dan sepasang sayap yang indah?**_

_**Tak tahukah kau bahwa kau dikaruniai hati yang hangat yang selama ini tertutup es yang membuatnya beku?**_

_**Tak tahukah kau bahwa kau diberkahi kebaikan dan kelembutan yang melimpah di dalam hatimu?**_

_**Tuan muda belum tahu, Tuan muda belum menyadari semua itu. **_

_**Maka dari itu, Tuan muda…**_

_**Tersenyumlah~**_

_**Tak tahukah bahwa senyummu bisa menghangatkan seisi dunia?**_

_**Kau memiliki segalanya, Tuan Muda. Dalam sorot matamu kau memiliki jiwa seorang malaikat.**_

_**Suatu saat aku ingin melihatnya.**_

_**Melihat kau tersenyum hangat kepada semua orang.**_

_**Melihat kau bersikap lembut kepada siapapun yang kau temui.**_

_**Melihat kau berbicara halus kepada setiap orang yang menyapamu.**_

_**Melihatmu tertawa. Melihatmu bahagia.**_

_**Tuhan, berikan kesempatan padaku untuk melihat itu semua.**_

_**Kau dengar aku, Tuhan?**_

_**Apa waktuku masih banyak? Aku ingin melihat malaikatku sekali saja, atau sekejab saja.**_

_**Saat hal itu terjadi, Kau boleh mengakhiri semuanya.**_

_**Dan aku bisa bertemu Eomma dan Appa disana.**_

Kertas kecil itu kotor dan basah. Kotor oleh darah yang terlihat sudah mengering. Dan basah oleh air mata. Siwon menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk menghalau isakan yang keluar. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya terasa tidak dapat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya.

Namja itu ambruk ke posisi bersimpuh. Lalu memukul lantai di depannya dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"C-cho Kyu-hyun~"

Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Siwon bangkit dan berlari menuju lantai dasar mansionnya.

.

.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil terus mondar-mandir di depan pintu putih salah satu ICU di rumah sakit besar itu. Perasaannya tidak karuan, campur aduk tak beraturan. Detak jantungnya entah sejak tadi tidak bisa tenang.

Donghae dan Hyukjae juga ada di sana. Sedang terduduk dengan pandangan kosong menatap lantai putih di depannya. Mereka masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Seragam pelayan mereka sudah berantakan, sama dengan pikiran mereka.

"Hyukjae-ssi, apa kau menulis seseuatu di buku diary Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba hingga membuat Hyukjae terlonjak di tempatnya dan menatapmajikannya itu tak mengerti.

"Buku diary? Sa-saya tidak pernah―"

"Ya Tuhan~" sahut Yunho lagi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan berhasil memotong kata-kata Hyukjae. Donghae menatap dua orang disampingnya itu bingung.

"Tuan Muda, anda harus tenang. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja."

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tunggu di depannya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Berbagai rasa takut memenuhi hati dan pikirannya saat ini.

Tap tap tap

"Yunho Hyung! Dimana Kyuhyun?!"

Ketiga orang itu langsung saja menoleh ke arah sosok yang kini berdiri di depan mereka dengan nafas tersengal. Hyukjae segera menahan lengan Donghae yang sudah akan menerjang Tuan Muda-nya itu, tepat sebelum―

Bugh

Siwon tersungkur saat Yunho mendaratkan pukulan di wajahnya.

Bugh

Bugh

"TUAN MUDA! HENTIKAN! JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL GILA, DAN MOHON INGAT DIMANA KITA SEKARANG!"

Yunho sama sekali tidak menggubris seruan Donghae yang kini mulai menahan tubuhnya, sementara Hyukjae kini membantu Siwon yang sudah kepayahan di depannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"seru Yunho sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cekalan Donghae, "AKU AKAN MENGHABISI MANUSIA BIADAB ITU! LEPASKAN!"

"TUAN MUDA! JIKA ANDA MEMBUAT RIBUT, KAU HANYA AKAN MENGGANGGU USAHA PENYELAMATAN KYUHYUN DI DALAM SANA! SAYA MOHON MENGERTILAH!" kali ini Hyukjae yang berseru. Siwon masih bergeming di tempatnya sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Yunho jatuh berlutut pada akhirnya. Namja itu menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon menatapnya sendu.

"Yunho Hyung, mianhae~ Aku tahu aku melakukan hal yang salah! Mianhae~" ucap Siwon sambil bersimpuh di tempatnya.

"Katakan itu pada Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon." desis Yunho sambil menatap adikknya yang bersimpuh tepat di depannya. Mata musangnya melebar saat menemukan buku kecil di tangan Siwon. "Kau sudah membacanya? Kau sudah membaca apa yang ditulis Kyuhyun disana?! SUDAHKAH KAU MEMBACANYA?!"

Siwon menatap kalut diary kecil di tangannya. Air matanya jatuh lagi sebutir.

"Apa kau menyesal? Apa kau merasa berdosa, Siwon?!"

"Hyung, aku―"

"Kau sudah membaca apa yang ditulisnya untukmu? Apa kau merasa tersanjung dengan tulisan yang selalu mengagungkanmu itu, hah?! Apa kau bahagia melihat ia selalu memujimu di setiap kata-katanya, Choi Siwon?!" ucap Yunho lagi dengan suara serak dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Siwon juga terisak di depannya. "Yunho Hyung, aku―"

"Dia menyebutmu Malaikat, Siwon. Dia menyebutmu Malaikat yang bercahaya. Bahkan ia menggambarmu dengan sayap di punggungmu." Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap air matanya yang tak berhenti. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyiksanya, kau menyakitinya, kau menodainya, kau memperlakukannya seperti binatang, Siwon~ Kau memperlakukannya dengan tidak beradab. Dan dia, Kyuhyun, masih menyebutmu Malaikatnya yang suatu saat akan terbang dan bersinar."

Siwon tersedu di tempatnya, Yunho juga. Kedua pelayan di belakangnya pun juga.

"Aku mohon―"

"Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyebutmu Malaikat, Siwon~ Bahkan julukan iblis paling rendah pun kurang kejam untukmu." Sahut Yunho lagi sambil menahan isakannya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Yunho Hyu―"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU 'HYUNG'!" seru Yunho lagi , "Aku bukan kakakmu dan kau bukan Adikku! KAU BUKAN PUTRA KANDUNG AYAH DAN IBU! KAU HANYALAH ANAK ANGKAT YANG MENARIK SIMPATI KEDUA ORANG TUAKU KARENA PENYAKITMU!"

Siwon membeku di tempatnya. Donghae dan Hyukjae juga terkejut setengah mati.

"A-apa?" tanya Siwon dengan terbata. Lidahnya kelu walau untuk mengucapkan kalimat pendek itu.

"Kau hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang lemah karena hanya memiliki satu ginjal dan itu pun sudah rusak. Saat itu Ayah dan Ibu berniat untuk membawamu ke Jerman untuk operasi, namun karena kau kambuh di tengah perjalanan, Ayah panik hingga kehilangan konsentrasi dan tidak sengaja menabrak mobil Tuan dan Nyonya Cho!" ucap Yunho masih tersegal di tempatnya.

Donghae di belakang tubuhnya kini mulai mengusap bahu Tuan Mudanya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ayah dan Ibu meninggal di tempat, sementara kau dan keluarga Cho berhasil dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tuan Cho meninggal beberapa jam kemudian karena kehabisan darah, sementara kau. Kau sekarat karena ginjalmu juga sudah kehilangan fungsi. Maka dari itu, Siwon~ Bersyukurlah kau bisa tetap hidup sampai sekarang karena Nyonya Cho merelakan kedua ginjalnya untukmu! Rela mengorbankan hidupnya untukmu! Dan―Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menyiksa anaknya~ Kau melimpahkan semua kesalahan kepadanya~ Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Siwon~ Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa~"

Tangis Siwon pecah mendengar penjelasan Yunho di depannya. Namja itu tergoncang begitu keras mendengar semua fakta mengejutkan ini. Yunho, tak jauh beda. Namja itu juga terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi 15 tahun lalu, Siwon."

Ceklek

Yunho berdiri dari tempatnya begitu mendengar pintu terbuka di belakangnya. Hyukjae dan Donghae juga. Sedangkan Siwon, namja itu masih mematung di tempatnya karena shock.

"Uisa-nim. Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Yunho segera sambil mencengkeram kedua lengan Dokter di depannya.

"Mengapa dia baru dibawa ke rumah sakit seterlambat ini?" ucap Dokter itu sambil menghela nafas dan melepas maskernya. "Kanker lambung yang di deritanya sudah masuk ke stadium akhir. Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Waktunya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi."

Hati Siwon mencelos mendengar kata-kata itu. Segalanya terasa hening baginya saat ini, bahkan ia hampir tidak mendengar detak jantungnya.

Dan Siwon segera bangkit dari tempatnya secepat kilat lalu melesat menuju ruang ICU yang terbuka di belakang tubuh sang Dokter. Tak peduli ia telah membuat sang Dokter itu limbung dan terjatuh karena ditabraknya. Saat sudah di dalam, matanya mengedar ke ruangan berbau menyengat itu dan sukses membelalak melihat seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dengan langkah perlahan, di dekatinya ranjang itu dan air matanya kembali tumpah dengan deras ketika melihat pelayan yang selama ini di bencinya itu kini terbaring tak bergerak disana.

Bruk!

Siwon membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menyamping saat Yunho mendorongnya keras dan segera menghambur pada tubuh tak bergerak di depannya.

"Kyu~ Kumohon bertahanlah~"

Ucapan Yunho itu diiringi tangis pilu. Donghae dan Hyukjae juga tersedu di tempatnya. Rekan pelayan muda-nya itu bergerak menatapnya dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat semakin bertambah pucat, dengan beberapa bercak darah di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya.

"Uisa-nim! Saya mohon lakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkannya, Uisa-nim. Lakukan apapun yang terbaik asal ia bisa sehat lagi. Saya mohon, Uisa-nim~"

Sang Dokter hanya menghela nafas saat Yunho berlutut di depannya. Namja paruh baya itu beranjak menarik tubuh Yunho agar berdiri lagi. Siwon masih terdiam tak bergerak di tempatnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah ranjang. Air mata masih setia mengalir dari kedua iris kelamnya.

"Saya bukan Tuhan yang bisa menjamin semua takdirNya, Yunho-ssi. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah memberikan dukungan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun-ssi."

Yunho bergerak mendekati ranjang masih dengan tangisnya. Disana, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan iris redup yang teduh. Sang sulung Choi itu segera saja mengusap wajah pucat itu dengan lembut.

"Yunho H-hyung~ Mengapa kau menagis?" ucap Kyuhyun lemah sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Yunho lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang sorot musang itu. yunho menggenggam jemari itu lembut, masih sesenggukan di tempatnya.

"K-kyu~ Kau harus―"

"Gwaenchana, Hyung~ Aku baik-baik saja. Apa tuan muda Siwon ada? Bisakah aku berbicara kepadanya?"

Yunho mengangguk cepat lalu mempererat genggaman tangannya seklias sebelum melepaskannya lalu menyingkir untuk memberi jalan bagi Siwon. donghae dan Hyukjae masih tersedu di tempatnya saat Siwon menghampiri ranjang itu dengan langkah gemetar. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun begitu Siwon sampai di sisi ranjangnya.

_**Malaikatku… **_

_**Selamat datang. Akhirnya kau berhasil keluar dari kegelapan itu.**_

_**Dan kini cahayamu perlahan mulai terpancar dari tubuhmu.**_

_**Di satuan waktu yang lain, berkali-kali kukatakan kepadamu, Malaikatku**_

_**Bahwa mungkin aku akan lebih dulu pergi darimu…**_

"Tu-an Muda, m-maafkan atas kelancangan sa-ya. Boleh-kah saya memin-ta sesuatu kepada anda sekali saja. Bisakah saya melihat anda tersenyum? Tidak apa-apa jika anda tidak berkenan, hanya saja, tahukah anda bahwa sebuah senyuman bisa mengobati segala macam luka dan kebencian dalam diri seseorang?"

Siwon mendongak begitu mendengar suara lirih itu kemudian mengusap air matanya sekilas lalu menatap sendu sepasang iris coklat caramel di depannya yang bersinar. Sosok di depannya itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan tangan gemetar hebat, diraihnya kedua pipi pucat itu ke dalam telapak tangannya sendiri dan dengan perlahan sebuah senyuman berhasil ia ukir di wajahnya dengan susah payah.

Seketika, iris coklat caramel di depannya itu basah oleh air mata.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Muda. Untuk kedepannya, bisakah anda melakukan hal ini lebih sering kepada orang lain? Tersenyumlah untuk semua orang, Tuan Muda."

Yunho memperhatikan dua orang di depannya dengan haru. Kedua tangannya lagi-lagi menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan isakannya.

_**Dalam hidupku, aku selalu menghitung.**_

_**Menghitung jumlah lapisan langit yang kelak akan kau tempuh dengan sayap lebarmu, Malaikatku…**_

_**Memastikanmu untuk bisa melewati tujuh lapis langit itu dan bisa sampai di Surga tertinggi.**_

_**Juga menghitung bintang-bintang…**_

_**Yang kelak akan menemanimu dan menerangi jalanmu jika kau tersesat**_

_**Kerena mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bersinar terang sepertimu dan mungkin juga tidak sanggup untuk melihatmu lebih lama**_

_**Walaupun begitu, Wahai Malaikatku**_

_**Teruslah terbang… terbanglah setinggi yang kau bisa dan jangan melihat kebawah…**_

"Tuan muda―"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi." Sahut Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya hingga membuat air mata di wajahnya itu terjatuh kesana kemari. "Kau tidak pantas memanggilku seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun~ Kau berhak memanggilku sesukamu, serendah apapun panggilan yang kau inginkan. Maafkan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku~"

Kyuhyun menatap sendu Tuan Mudanya yang kini mengaitkan kedua tangan untuk memohon kepadanya. Kedua iris kelam yang biasanya menatapnya kejam itu kini menatapnya memohon penuh penyesalan.

"Bolehkah saya memanggil anda dengan sebutan 'Hyung'? Seperti Yunho Hyung? Apa anda tidak―"

Grep

Siwon tidak tahan dengan sorot berbinar di depannya dan segera membawa tubuh rapuh yang berbalut sebuah sweater putih itu ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan kehangatan itu melingkupinya.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Aku rela. Aku rela menerima pembalasanmu, Kyu~ Aku rela jika harus mati saat ini juga untuk menebus semua kesalahanku."

"Siwon Hyung? Apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas semuanya, sungguh. Karena semua manusia pasti memiliki kesalahan, begitu juga aku. Ja-jadi berhenti merasa bersalah, arra?"

Siwon mengangguk dan membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan di ranjang putih itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti namja yang masih dipeluknya ini? sungguh ia sangat jijik dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Kyuhyun mendorong dada bidang itu perlahan lalu mengusap air mata di wajah tampan yang selama ini selalu menatapnya benci itu. Namun yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah wajah lembut malaikatnya yang lama tersembunyi. Wajah ini, adalah wajah yang telah lama dinantikannya. Wajah yang selalu dicintainya sejak

_**Malaikatku…**_

_**Sekalipun kau terjatuh, seberapa seringpun sayapmu rapuh**_

_**Tetaplah terbang dan menatap ke depan**_

_**Jangan biarkan kaki-kakimu kembali terhempas ke bumi yang kejam**_

_**Teruslah terbang demi Tuhan yang mengutusmu, demi segalanya yang indah diatasmu**_

…_**dan jangan terbang demi aku**_

_**Karena aku hanyalah daun musim gugur yang bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Kristal salju yang mewakili warna sayapmu…**_

"Hyukjae Hyung, Donghae Hyung~ terima kasih karena telah menemani hari-hariku. Terima kasih karena selalu menghiburku." Donghae dan Hyukjae mengangguk di tempatnya saat kalimat lirih itu menyapanya. Kedua pelayan itu masih terisak.

"Hae Hyung, maafkan aku karena selalu merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku karena selalu menganggumu. Hyukjae Hyung, maafkan aku karena selalu merusak mawar-mawar yang kau rangkai. Maafkan aku karena terlalu sering menjahilimu. Tapi aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangi kalian, Hyungdeul. Hae Hyung, aku sudah mengganti cangkir kesayanganmu yang dulu pernah ku pecahkan. Kau akan menemukannya di dapur saat pulang nanti. Dan Hyuk hyung, aku juga sudah mengembalikan baju kemejamu yang dulu pernah hangus saat aku menyetrikanya. Maaf jika ukurannya tidak pas untukmu."

Hyukjae mencengkeram erat lengan Donghae saat Kyuhyun mulai menatapnya dengan senyum lemahnya. Tak jauh beda dengan Donghae yang juga masih tersedu di tempatnya.

"Kalian berdua adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, Hyuk Hyung~ Hae Hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun lagi kini sambil mengusap hidungnya saat cairan merah itu kembali mengalir disana. Siwon dan Yunho yang melihat itu segera mengusap cairan itu dari jemari dan wajah pucat di depannya.

"Dan untuk Yunho Hyung, " ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang telapak tangan besar Yunho di wajahnya. "Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutkannya dari mana, Hyung. aku tidak akan mengembalikan apapun padamu. Aku tidak mau mengembalikan cinta dan kasih sayang yang senantiasa kau berikan kepadaku. Bolehkah aku membawanya pergi setelah ini?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil menggengam telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Namja itu masih tidak dapat berkata-kata karena tangisnya yang begitu keras. Yunho memberikan kecupan lembut sekilas di kening Kyuhyun begitu akan beranjak dan kembali membiarkan Siwon mengambil tempatnya.

_**Jangan menangis, malaikatku…**_

_**Tahukah kau bahwa semesta akan bersedih melihat air mata terbuang dari matamu?**_

_**Tahukah kau bahwa Surga akan meredup melihat wajahmu yang terluka?**_

_**Tahukah kau, wahai Malaikatku…**_

_**Bahwa aku bisa mati ketika menatap kesedihan di wajahmu?**_

_**Tersenyumlah mulai sekarang dan terangi dunia yang dingin dengan hangat senyummu…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

"Siwon Hyung, Tuan Muda yang sangat aku cintai, Malaikat-ku~ Tersenyumlah~" ucap Kyuhyu lagi. Suara itu semakin melemah dan sorotnya semakin meredup.

Siwon membelai wajah rupawan di depannya lembut sambil terus membisikkan kata maaf. Air matanya yang menetes sekian banyak, membuat wajah pucat itu sedikit basah.

"Kumohon, Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan pergi~ Bertahanlah~ Aku akan mati jika kau pergi. Aku mohon~"

Kyuhyun tersedu melihat air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang iris kelam di depannya. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan mata itu menangis penuh penyesalan seperti saat ini. Jauh lebih baik baginya, melihat mata itu menatapnya penuh benci dan dingin seperti biasanya. jauh lebih baik bagi Kyuhyun jika mata itu mengejek dan menatapnya jijik seperti biasanya.

"Hyung―Uhuk!"

_**Hari itu…**_

_**Aku melihat Malaikatku jatuh**_

_**Namun…**_

_**Jika tidak terjatuh, maka aku tidak akan pernah menemukanmu**_

_**Malaikatku yang terbang begitu dekat dengan bumi…**_

_**Lalu, kucoba untuk menambal sayapmu yang patah**_

_**Dan menuntunmu terbang sekali lagi**_

_**Mengajari cara terbang sekali lagi**_

"UISA-NIM!"

Siwon melepaskan tangan yang menggenggamnya itu tidak rela saat Yunho menariknya mundur dan dokter itu maju ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Yunho menahan lengannya erat-erat saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, cairan merah yang mulai dimuntahkan Kyuhyun di ranjangnya.

Menodai ranjang putih itu dengan noda merah pekat.

"KYUHYUN~ KUMOHON! BERTAHANLAH~" seru Siwon di tempatnya dengan air mata yang semakin menganak sungai. "YUNHO HYUNG! DIA TIDAK BOLEH PERGI! AKU BELUM MEMOHON PENGAMPUNANNYA! AKU BELUM MENEBUS SEMUA KESALAHANKU PADANYA, HYUNG~"

Yunho hanya terdiam sambil masih menahan tubuh SIwon yang berontak kasar dalam cekalannya. Tangisnya pecah.

_**Kau terjatuh…**_

_**Satu kali, dua kali, hingga berkali-kali**_

_**Aku terus menyemangatimu dan meringankan setiap sakit yang kau rasakan**_

_**Apakah terbang akan sesulit ini, Malaikatku?**_

Sang dokter mulai membersihkan cairan merah yang masih saja dimuntahkan Kyuhyun. Iris coklat caramel yang biasanya berbinar terang itu kini semakin redup. Jemari pucatnya bergerak pelan saat dokter mulai memberikan beberapa suntikan di lengannya.

"Si-siwon H-Hyu-ng―Yun-ho Hyu-ng―Ulji-maa~"

"AKU MENYESAL, YUNHO HYUNG~ AKU MENYESAL, TUHAN! KUMOHON~ KUMOHON~ JANGAN AMBIL DIA DARIKU!"

_**Aku tahu…**_

_**Suatu saat kau akan terbang**_

_**Jadi, Malaikatku… tinggalkan aku jika memang perlu**_

_**Aku akan terus mengingatmu**_

_**Malaikatku yang paling indah**_

_**Terbanglah~ terbanglah~ secepat cahaya yang selalu melingkupimu**_

_**Aku lebih suka melihatmu terbang, daripada melihatmu jatuh**_

_**Tinggalkan aku jika memang perlu**_

_**Dan… aku akan selalu mengingatmu dalam hidupku**_

"Ak-ku mencin-taimu, Tu-tuan Muda~ Ingat-lah a-ku~ Sa-ranghae~"

Tangan pucat yang penuh bercak darah itu menggapai ke arah Siwon yang masih berada di cekalan Yunho. Siwon segera menyambut tangan pucat itu dan saat berhasil di tangkapnya, maka ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Tidak akan pernah.

Namun…

_**Aku tahu, suatu saat nanti kau akan memiliki hidup yang indah**_

_**Kau akan bersinar terang seperti Matahari**_

_**Maka bagilah sinar hangatmu**_

_**Aku tahu, wahai Malaikatku~**_

_**Aku tahu bahwa kau akan menjadi matahari yang bersinar suatu saat nanti**_

_**Bersinar hangat di langit orang lain yang kau cintai**_

"Cho―Kyu-hyun?" ucap Siwon lirih saat tangan pucat itu sudah akan bertemu dengan miliknya, namun seketika tangan itu jatuh dan terkulai lemas di sisi ranjang.

Tepat sebelum ia berhasil menangkapnya.

Yunho mengeratkan cekalannya di lengan Siwon saat menyaksikan kedua tangan itu tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tidak akan pernah bersatu. Tangisnya pecah kemudian.

_**Dia pergi…**_

_**Dia terbang. Dia berhasil terbang.**_

_**Dia terbang…**_

_**Dengan membawa semua cintaku**_

_**Dengan membawa semua tawaku**_

_**Dengan membawa semua keindahan dalam hidupku**_

_**Malaikatku… Dia pergi…**_

_**Menuju surga tertinggi**_

_**Dia pergi**_

…_**dan tak akan pernah kembali**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cahaya pagi yang hangat memasuki celah-celah jendela kaca yang baru saja dibuka. Bingkai-bingkai putihnya berkilau saat sinar hangat itu berebut masuk memenuhi ruangan luas yang tertutup sejak semalaman itu.

Ruangan itu gelap. Lampu-lampu disana masih padam dan keadaan di dalam kamar luas itu hening.

Apakah pemilik kamar mewah itu masih tertidur?

Tidak.

Choi Siwon masih terjaga di ranjangnya. Iris kelamnya yang terbuka sejak tadi malam itu kini menatap kosong dan datar ke langit-langit kamarnya. Sang bungsu Choi itu sudah sejak semalam berposisi seperti ini, terlentang di atas ranjangnya dengan pandangan kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. Tanpa tidur sedikitpun.

Ceklek

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda. Sudah waktunya anda bangun."

Iris kelam yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar itu seketika basah saat suara yang biasanya menyapanya tiap pagi itu terngiang di telinganya. Dan sekarang, semua itu sudah menghilang. Semua itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Semuanya sudah tidak sama lagi.

"Tuan Muda Yunho sudah tiba di Mansion dan beliau menunggu anda di bawah. Permisi."

Suara itu berbeda. Bukan suara lugu dan jernih yang dulu sering di dengarnya. Bukan seperti suara yang selalu mengalun di kamar ini satu minggu lalu.

_**Boleh-kah saya meminta sesuatu kepada anda sekali saja. Bisakah saya melihat anda tersenyum? **_

_**Tahukah anda bahwa sebuah senyuman bisa mengobati segala macam luka dan kebencian dalam diri seseorang?**_

"Terima kasih. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Pelayan itu tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Tuan Muda yang biasanya sangat kejam itu. walau jawaban itu terkesan datar dan dingin, namun pelayan itucukup bersyukur dengan perubahan sikap Tuan Muda Siwon yang lebih lembut dan hangat kepada semua orang itu sejak kepergian Kyuhyun.

_**Suatu saat aku ingin melihatnya.**_

_**Melihat kau tersenyum hangat kepada semua orang.**_

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."

Siwon menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat dirinya berpapasan dengan beberapa pelayan yang berjalan di koridor mansionnya. Beberapa sapaan berlanjut hinggap kepadanya selama perjalanannya ke lantai dasar.

Namja tampan itu memandang ke arah perapian ruang baca yang biasanya ditempatinya saat musim dingin. Kepingan ingatan tentang bagaimana kejamnya dirinya yang telah melukai telapak tangan Kyuhyun dengan pecahan gelas, hingga tangan pucat dan lembut itu berdarah dan berdarah.

Tap

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya lalu menumpukan tangan kanannya pada dinding koridor di depannya.

Yunho benar, julukan Iblis bahkankurang kejam untuknya, yang dengan tega dan keji telah melukai dan membunuh malaikat seperti Kyuhyun. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

_**Melihat kau bersikap lembut kepada siapapun yang kau temui.**_

Siwon menghentika langkahnya saat mencapai ruang tengah. Disana berdiri sang kakak yang sedang menunggunginya menghadap foto besar Ayah dan Ibunya. Siwon bergerak mendekat. Bersiap menerima apapun dari putra tunggal keluarga Choi yang baru menapakkan diri setelah seminggu kepergian Kyuhyun itu, bahkan jika ia harus diusir dari mansion ini pun, Siwon rela.

Ia pantas mendapatkannya. Karena ia memang bukan siapa-siapa disini. Ia hanya orang pembawa sial bagi keluarga ini.

"Yunho Hyung."

Yunho berbalik lalu menatap iris kelam Siwon dengan tajam. Ekspresinya datar.

"Mengapa kau masih disini? Aku tidak mau lagi menampung iblis sepertimu."

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya saat kalimat dingin itu menusuknya begitu dalam. Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu memberanikan diri menatap mata musang di depannya.

"Aku akan pergi. Tapi beri aku beberapa hari lagi."

"Untuk apa beberapa hari lagi? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya saat kalimat dingin Yunho kembali terdengar. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi dari kediaman ini sejak seminggu lalu, namun yang membuatnya enggan adalah kenangan Kyuhyun yang sangat berat ditinggalnya.

_**Melihat kau berbicara halus kepada setiap orang yang menyapamu.**_

_**Melihatmu tertawa. Melihatmu bahagia.**_

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Ucap Siwon pada akhirnya. Yunho masih menatapnya angkuh dan tajam. "Terima kasih karena telah bersedia mengangkatku dan membesarkanku disini."

Setelah mengatakan semua itu Siwon sudah akan berbalik dan pergi dari sana sebelum―

"Tunggu!" seru Yunho lantang, suaranya menggema di seluruh ruang tengah luas itu. "Kau akan pergi dengan tangan kosong! Semua asset dan rekening pribadimu akan disita. Karena itu semua milik keluarga Choi."

Siwon menhela nafas panjang mendengar semua itu. ia sudah pasrah pada semuanya. Ini memang karmanya. Ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kau tidak diijinkan membawa apapun dari rumah ini, Siwon." ucap Yunho lagi. "Tapi kau boleh membawa pelayan pribadimu untuk menemanimu."

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Siwon."

_**Wahai Malaikat…**_

_**Semua yang pergi belum tentu menghilang**_

_**Semua yang hilang belum tentu pergi**_

_**Tuhan tidak mengambilnya, Ia hanya meminjamnya sebentar**_

_**Agar kau belajar arti Cinta**_

_**Agar kau belajar arti Kebaikan**_

_**Arti memaafkan, arti pengorbanan, arti kesabaran**_

_**Agar engkau bisa belajar apa itu Kehilangan, wahai Malaikat…**_

Siwon berbalik. Dan matanya sukses melebar tak percaya melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu besar itu. Tersenyum kepadanya dengan seragam pelayannya yang biasa. Yang kadang akan penuh bercak kopi saat iya marah dan melemparnya. Yang kadang akan sobek di sana-sini karena perlakuannya yang kasar. Yang kadang akan basah karena ia menyiramkan air padanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Muda?"

_**Daun yang telah gugur belum tentu akan mengering dan hilang**_

_**Mereka akan jatuh ke tanah lalu menyuburkan induk pohonnya**_

_**Menumbuhkan daun-daun baru yang indah dan hijau**_

_**Yang akan tumbuh bersama bunga di musim semi**_

_**Siklus daun dan siklus malaikat itu sama**_

Siwon kehilangan kata-katanya saat kalimat itu kembali terdengar. Air matanya sudah jatuh berbutir-butir.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" dan dengan secepat kilat, Siwon membawa tubuh pelayan sekaligus malaikatnya itu ke dalam dekapannya lalu memeluknya erat. Memastikan sosok di dekapannya ini nyata dan bukan ilusi.

Yunho mengusap air matanya sebentar lalu bergerak menepuk bahu adiknya itu sambil tersenyum. Siwon menatapnya tidak mengerti tanpa melepaskan Kyuhyun di pelukannya.

"Yunho Hyung―"

"Saat itu, Kyuhyun hanya tertidur, karena obat penennang yang disuntikkan dokter ke lengannya. Lalu saat kau pingsan saat mengira Kyuhyun telah pergi, kami memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi pengangkatan sel kanker. Tiga hari kemudian Kyuhyun sadar dan sembuh. Kau harus berterima kasih kepada temanku, Siwon."

Siwon menatap Yunho dan seseorang yang baru saja bergabung di samping Yunho. Seorang namja dengan surai hitam yang lurus. Kyuhyun di dalam pelukannya tersenyum lebar melihat orang asing itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Siwon-ssi."

"Annyeong, Jaejoong Hyung~" sahut Kyuhyun masih berada di pelukan Siwon yanhg masih linglung dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Ba-bagaimana―"

"Kanker lambung tidak seperti kanker hati atau kanker darah yang mematikan, Siwon-ssi. Walau stadium akhir, sel kanker di lambung Kyuhyun masih bisa diambil dengan teknologi laser kami. Dan sekarang, Malaikat-mu itu sudah baik-baik saja."

Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Siwon masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kyuhyun dengan lembut melepaskan diri dari pelukannya lalu membungkuk sopan kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong di depannya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua. Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong dan yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dua namja itu menepuk bahu namja manis itu pelan.

"Siwon?" seru Yunho bingung melihat ekspresi Siwon yang masih terlihat linglung, "Kau tidak suka kejutan kami?"

Siwon akhirnya menutup mulutnya lalu tersedu di tempatnya. Yunho segera memeluk adiknya itu untuk menenangkannya. Kyuhyun menatap Tuan muda-nya itu dengan iba.

"Tuan muda―"

Sret

Grep

Kyuhyun pasrah saat tubuhnya kembali di Tarik kedalam pelukan yang erat. Bahunya tak lama kemudian tersa basah karena air mata.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sampai kapan kau selalu melanggar perintah majikanmu, huh?!" ucap Siwon dengan suara serak karena tangisnya.

"Saya ti-tidak―"

"JANGAN MENYELAKU!" seru Siwon keras sambil menatap iris coklat Kyuhyun di depannya dalam-dalam. Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat terkejut di sampingnya. "Seorang pelayan harus menuruti perintah majikannya, apapun itu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk di tempatnya. Air matanya jatuh sebutir saat melihat wajah SIwon yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk tidak pernah pergi dari sisiku walau sedetikpun, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Tuan Muda."

_**Dia adalah Malaikat-ku**_

_**Cahaya-nya yang terang mengisyaratkan keindahan Surga**_

_**Sayapnya yang putih mewakili warna cinta dalam hatinya.**_

_**Tuhan…**_

_**Terima kasih telah mengembalikan sinar Malaikatku**_

_**Terima kasih telah memulihkan sayapnya yang patah**_

_**terima kasih, Tuhan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**- The End –**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to WonKyu Day**

**Hope WONKYU'S Love always grow even bigger and become real**

**SPREAD WONKYU LOVE EVERYTIME, EVERYWHERE**

**KEEP IT LAST FOREVER, WKS**

"_Setiap manusia memiliki seorang Guardian Angel dalam hidupnya. Tuhan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian menghadapi kejamnya kehidupan sendiri, maka Ia mengirimkanmu Malaikatnya."_

"_Satu pesan yang bisa diambil pelajaran dari sini"_

"_JANGAN PERNAH MENYIA-NYIAKAN SATUPUN ORANG YANG PEDULI PADAMU. KARENA JIKA TUHAN MENGAMBILNYA, KAU AKAN MENYESAL DAN SAMA SEKALI SENDIRIAN."_

_._

_**That's all for me. Sorry for late update.**_

_**The Power of High Polar will update next Saturday. Just Wait ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Wonkyu is Love,**_

_**BabyWonKyu**_


End file.
